Sleeping Arrangements
by X-MENobsession
Summary: Too few tents and too many companions force Elissa Cousland and Alistair to share a sleeping space. Fluff, flirting, and romance ensues. [Cousland, Alistair]
1. This is a blight

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **AN:** I noticed there were only a few tents in camp and started to wonder how they figured out the sleeping arrangements. Then the Alistair lover inside me took over and this is what we got. Enjoy and review!

 **Chapter 1**

" **This is a blight"**

 _I really need to stop taking in every stray I meet._

Elissa bit her lip as she stood at the edge of camp and watched the group she had created mill about the fire while eating dinner.

 _Especially since we simply don't have the resources to travel in such large numbers._

Her gaze shifted to the tents surrounding the party. One, two, three. Three tents, each with enough space for two, and seven people needing a place to sleep. Of course Morrigan wouldn't accept anyone bunking with her, and thankfully Shale didn't sleep. But that still left one person without a spot. She inhaled, knowing what that meant, and approached the campfire.

"Since Oghren and Zevran will be travelling with us now," she announced, "we're going to have to make some adjustments to the sleeping arrangements."

The elf laughed. "I'd be happy to share my bed with the beautiful Warden if need be."

"Thank you," Alistair smirked, "but I'd rather not."

Elissa smiled but managed to regain control of the conversation. "Zevran will share a tent with Oghren. Wynne will be with Leliana. And then Sten and Alistair. I'll sleep by the fire until we can get another tent."

"No," Sten's stern voice broke through the crackling of the campfire. "It will be winter soon and you are a woman. You will sleep in a tent."

"But there's not enough-"

"I will sleep outside. The Qunari have a higher resistance to the elements than humans."

Elissa was willing to be the group's martyr, but she wasn't looking forward to it. And Sten was right; he would do better in the cold than she. "All right then. So I guess I'll be with Alistair." This realization sent a surge of emotion throughout her body but she couldn't place just what emotion it was. Excitement? Fear? Joy? Over the course of their journey Elissa and Alistair's initial bond of surviving Ostagar and being the only Wardens in Fereldan evolved into a great friendship. They often walked together and ate together. Now they would sleep together. _Well, not in that way…_

Alistair also appeared to have an internal monologue upon hearing this news, but he didn't object. Whynne, however, spoke up. "Are we sure about this? It's not exactly… proper." She seemed to struggle with the last word.

"This is a blight," Elissa responded. "We don't have the luxury of propriety."

Wynne couldn't argue with that. Knowing she had at least voiced her concern, she resumed her meal as everyone else did.

Elissa entered her tent and the immediate difference in temperature from the outside made her thankful Sten had spoken up. The space was small; only a dwarf would be able to stand. There were two bedrolls and in between them sat a metal lantern with a glowing candle inside, emanating a sense of comfort. Alistair wasn't there yet so Elissa chose the right bedroll as her own and set down her bag next to it before proceeding to take off her armor until she was only wearing a light linen shirt and pants. She reached into her bag and pulled out a larger shirt which she immediately put on to ward off the winter chill before sitting in bed. She pulled a map out of her bag and examined in when Alistair walked in.

He gave her a wordless smile and moved to the left bedroll that was clearly his. Just as Elissa had, he set down his pack and took off his armor. Elissa made a point of staring down at the map. Though she knew he was wearing clothes underneath, watching him seemed wrong. She stared at Lake Calenhad but her thoughts were elsewhere. She didn't even hear Alistair approach her until he was sitting by her side.

"So where are we headed next?" he asked, peering at the map with her.

Elissa realized she hadn't been paying attention and examined the piece of paper again with fresh eyes. "The Brecilian Forest. The elves are the only treaty we haven't had fulfilled yet."

"That's a long way from Orzammar. But maybe we'll get out of the forest quickly. Everywhere we go there seems to be some horrible problem that needs solving. We're due for some good luck."

Elissa laughed and Alistair joined in. Their eyes met and the laughter immediately stopped. Suddenly, Elissa felt very aware of herself and the silence that filled the tent. For some reason she felt the only way to ease the tension was to address it. "So… we're roommates now."

"For the time being," Alistair responded and Elissa felt a pang of hurt, though she wasn't sure why. Alistair seemed to note this and added quickly, "I'm glad it's the two of us. I mean, we're both Wardens so… we understand things."

"Things?"

"Yeah, you know, Grey Warden things. Nightmares, hunger pangs, sensing each other…"

"We can do that?" Elissa was constantly surprised by what a difference Alistair's six months of being in the order made.

"Of course! It's like sensing Darkspawn except… different. At least that's what the others said. In the beginning you normally can't tell the difference, but experienced Wardens can actually identify each other just by the sensation they give off. You never noticed you could sense me?"

In truth, she had but she'd never connected it to the taint. She had grown to enjoy the feeling that Alistair was close. Now knowing that he could sense her as well the times when he had appeared seemingly from nowhere to shield her or aid her in battle suddenly made sense. "Yes. I just didn't know you could too."

"Thought you were special, did you?" Alistair teased. "Maybe after your joining you decided to drink another magical and deadly liquid to get more special powers?"

Elissa laughed and pushed Alistair gently, which he quickly gave in to and crawled over to his own bed. Elissa put her map away and got under the blanket. She looked over at Alistair who seemed as comfortable on a thin mat on the ground as in a normal bed, something she could never understand. "Good night," she called out to him and blew out the candle between them.

"Don't let the Darkspawn bite," he replied and closed his eyes.


	2. rest in the warmest places

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 2**

" **rest in the warmest places"**

 _Why can't the Dalish live closer to civilization? Why do they always have to be so…_ _ **Dalish**_ _?_

Elissa grumbled to herself as she and her companions trudged along the road from Orzammar to the Brecilian Forest. It was raining and every step was met with an irritating **squish**. The entire party was miserable except for Oghren, who Elissa was pretty sure was drunk. Thunder clapped in the distance and she shuddered until Alistair appeared by her side. She looked sideways at him and he gave a half smile. "Maybe we should make camp soon?"

"The rain won't stop just because we do," Elissa replied crisply.

Alistair sighed and looked back at the sad group behind them. "If we run into Darkspawn or bandits at this point, I don't know how well we'd do." Elissa bit her lip and continued marching forward. "I understand it's important we get to the Dalish as soon as possible but…" He looked back again and this time Elissa joined him. Every step her companions took made their faces fall farther and their heads droop lower. She couldn't, in good conscious, force them to go any further. There was a mountain on the horizon. She pointed at it. "We'll stop when we get there."

Alistair nodded in agreement and fell back to quietly spread the word to the others. Elissa stared straight ahead as she walked, but eventually she couldn't resist turning to look back at the group once again. Morale had obviously increased as they all pressed onward. Elissa laughed silently to herself. _And Alistair doesn't consider himself a leader…_

Luckily, there was a small cave in the side of the mountain and they set up camp in that. Elissa was relieved that Sten would have a roof over his head in this weather. If he didn't she would have had to insist on sleeping outside instead of him, and she was looking forward to the warmth and comfort of a tent far too much to do that.

Dinner was eaten quickly and quietly and everyone retired to their beds, already weary of the short day. Elissa remained at the campfire the longest, other than Shale who always stood watch. The rain continued to pummel the earth and Elissa prayed that it would be gone by morning's light. They had a long way to go. Eventually, she crawled into the tent she shared with Alistair.

He was still up, reading from a small book, but his head shot up when she entered. "There you are! I was worried you got swept away in the storm."

"Not yet." She sat on her bedroll and pulled off her gloves. "What are you reading?"

Alistair looked at the book apathetically. "The Chant of Light. I got it when I was training to be a templar. I don't know why I kept it. I still can't make heads or tails of anything it says. I was hoping it'd help me sleep."

Elissa moved to take off her boots and recited, "The Old Gods will call to you, From their ancient prisons they will sing."

Alistair laughed. "A little close to home, isn't it?"

Elissa closed her eyes and remembered the rest, "Dragons with wicked eyes and wicked hearts, On blacken'd wings does deceit take flight, The first of My children, lost to night."

"You'd think you were the one raised in the Chantry." Alistair raised an eyebrow is suspicion.

"I was tutored by Mother Mallol as a child. I was a very good student."

He laughed again. "That seems about right. I could never memorize the Chant, myself. It was just too tedious. I preferred sparring or moving things about so the mothers couldn't find them and thought they were going crazy."

"Talk about wicked hearts…" She pulled her breastplate over her head and finally realized the extent of the rain. Her shirt was soaked and clung tightly to her form. She was frustrated at first, until she looked up and caught Alistair gawking at her before quickly and ashamedly looking back to his book. It was then she realized that her white linen shirt was completely transparent. Hurriedly, she reached into her bag and pulled out the larger shirt she often slept in and threw it over herself.

The temperature in the tent rose drastically as both their faces reddened. Elissa's thoughts raced. Should she ignore it? Make a joke of it? Alistair usually made awkward situations easier on her, but he was reading the Chant intently. She wracked her brain to think of something, _anything_ to say but all that came out was, "Guide me through the blackest nights, Steel my heart against the temptations of the wicked, Make me to rest in the warmest places." She wasn't certain of what that meant in this situation but it did cause Alistair to raise his head.

He stared at her confused for a minute and she felt her hands shake and her mouth somehow twist into a graceless smile. He started in a chuckle but evolved to raucous laughter and Elissa couldn't help but laugh as well. The small space filled with giggles and guffaws until the stern voice of Wynne called out from a nearby tent, "Will you two go to sleep already?!" They immediately gasped into silence and looked at each other amusedly. Elissa moved under her covers and pulled the blanket up to her chin. "Good night," she said, suppressing a laugh.

Alistair leaned over to blow out the candle and Elissa realized for the first time that his shirt was also wet, clinging to muscles in an… intriguing way. She eyed him until the light was gone and he spoke from the shadows, "Night."


	3. good friends

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 3**

" **good friends"**

Alistair ate his stew by the campfire as Leliana told him some story of a mythological noble he didn't give a nug's ass about. He kept glancing anxiously toward the other side of camp where Wynne stood over Elissa, working her magic laboriously. They had run into a swarm of Darkspawn earlier that day and while they emerged undoubtedly victorious, Elissa had taken a serious blow. It wasn't fatal but it did require attention from a healer. He continued to slowly peck at the stew and somewhat listen to the bard until Wynne walked toward the fire, wiping her brow with her sleeve.

"Is she okay?" he immediately asked, unable to force himself to sound less impatient.

Wynne took notice of his eagerness, which dismayed her slightly, but she sent him a comforting smile nonetheless. "Everything is fine. It was a deep wound but not too serious. She needs rest, that's all." Alistair nodded and looked down at his stew which had long ago grown cold. Wynne twisted her expression until she allowed herself to say, "She needs to be taken to her bed. If you could carry her there…"

Within an instant Alistair was on his feet and heading toward his fellow Warden. Wynne shook her head grievously before sitting and taking her part of the meal.

Elissa laid on the ground, unaware of her surroundings when Alistair approached. He gently wiped the sweat from her forehead before lifting her body into his strong arms and walking toward their tent. After laying her down on her bedroll, he pulled the covers up to her waist and remained for a moment, kneeling at her side. Wynne had already removed her armor for the healing process. Alistair made a mental note to retrieve it before the morning so she wouldn't wonder where it was.

While he was thinking she moaned slightly and her eyes fluttered open. Staring up at him with large blue irises, he smiled and gently stroked her fiery hair. Elissa, coming out of her senseless state, seemed surprised by this gesture and Alistair nervously drew back his hand.

"Alistair?" she asked, lifting herself onto her elbows and looking about the tent as she reconquered her consciousness. "What happened?"

"You were hurt; you need to rest," he explained calmly, pushing on her shoulder so she would lie down.

She fought back and wound up sitting up completely. "I'm fine, don't coddle me."

Alistair smiled to see her strong personality regaining ground. "You should really go to sleep."

"I'm not tired," she argued, though her eyelids were obviously heavy. She pulled her feet toward her body and swung around to sit cross-legged, facing Alistair. She patted the section of bedroll next to her and he complied by sitting beside her. They were silent for a while, before Elissa began to nod off, her head leaning against Alistair's large bicep. He tried to remain as motionless as possible so as not to wake her, but when she began to snore he decided she was asleep enough to move her into a horizontal position. He turned, her head falling into his chest, and grasped her shoulders. Pushing her back into the bed, his torso naturally followed suit and by the time she was lying down, he was lying with her. He made to get up and go to his own bed, but she turned over and flung an arm around him that he couldn't ignore. Her breath warmed his neck and he pondered how to escape this hold until, eventually, he fell asleep.

Elissa woke in the morning with a sharp pain in her side from the Darkspawn's sword and the heaviness of Alistair's arm around her waist. She nestled into his hold until she realized what exactly was happening and quickly crawled away from her bedroll and the man she was just cuddling with. Alistair remained deeply asleep, but Elissa wasted no time in dressing and exiting the tent before she was forced to confront him.

Wynne was already awake, mixing some sort of potion with a mortar and pestle. "Do you need any help?" Elissa asked, eager to find anything to do but think about the implications of what had happened in her tent.

Wynne seemed surprised to see the Warden up so early. "It's good to see you've recovered. How are your injuries?"

Elissa felt the sting of her wound and recalled only flashes of how she received it, but she'd done more work with fewer lacerations in the past and responded confidently, "I'm fine."

Wynne pushed the mortar and pestle toward the Warden, which Elissa took happily. The mage moved on to categorizing some herbs from her pack. "I'm glad to see you've healed well," she began, adding almost reluctantly, "Alistair was worried."

At this, Elissa's head shot up toward the mage. "He was?" Clearly, she was aware of her fellow Warden's concern, but she didn't know quite how to handle it, and an explanation from such an experienced source might help her sort it all out.

The senior enchanter faltered a moment among her herbs as she considered how to traverse this landscape. "Alistair is… important to you?"

Elissa wasn't sure how to answer this. "He is the only other Warden in all of Fereldan. It's our sworn duty to protect Thedas from the blight, and that's what we're doing."

Wynne seemed somewhat amused as she continued, "But there's more to it than that."

Elissa pummeled the leaves in her mortar with the stone pestle as she thought. "We're good friends."

The elder mage wasn't sure where she should go with this. She had seen enough to know the facts that were being presented to her were not the truth, but she also knew that fighting them would be a fruitless battle. Ultimately, she deemed that this would be an argument for another day.


	4. nothing happened

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 4**

" **Nothing happened!"**

Alistair woke up in Elissa's bed alone and a rush of panic hit him. From the disarray of her bag he could tell she left in a hurry and knew it was because of him. He cursed himself silently. He should have gone to his own bed - it was only two feet away! He should have put her down and walked away. He got dressed and left the tent. Wynne was mixing potions and Leliana had started breakfast.

"Good morning," the bard greeted. She squinted at him, noticing the distress on his face. "Are you all right? Did something happen?"

Alistair jumped. "Wha… why would you think anything happened? Nothing happened!"

Leliana looked confused but Wynne seemed exasperated. "She went down to the lake."

"I wasn't looking for Elissa but… I'll go see if she needs anything."

Alistair walked toward the lake and Leliana commented, mostly to herself, "He is a terrible liar."

He found Elissa crouched at the edge of the water and hesitated before approaching her. Would she be angry? Scream at him for overstepping his boundaries? Worse, would she think he had taken advantage of her? His heart dropped at the thought. After all, she was injured and weary from her healing process. Surely she was delirious when she put her arm around him and nuzzled into his chest. Maybe he shouldn't talk to her at all. Maybe…

Elissa looked behind her. "Why are you just standing there?"

"You knew I was here?"

She smiled. "Grey Wardens can sense each other, remember?"

Just that simple smile made Alistair relax and he walked over to crouch beside her. He hadn't noticed what she was doing until now. In her hands she held her linen shirt, stained with dark blood. "It's not coming out," she said but continued to dunk it in the water and scrub at the mark. It was a large stain. Wynne had said it wasn't a serious injury but the image before Alistair told a different story. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Elissa waved a hand dismissively. "I'm fine. Wynne healed me well and it will only get better with time."

Alistair was still uneasy. He knew nothing he said would stop her from pressing forward, but he also knew that if she was actually in pain or needed of a rest she would never admit it, and that worried him.

Elissa stood up and threw the stained shirt on the ground in frustration. "One more thing I'll have to find whenever we get to a town."

Alistair also rose and realized for the first time that she was wearing her extra shirt, which was extra for a reason: it was much too large for her. It hung off her body limply and the collar rested much lower on her chest. He blushed at this awareness. It was in this state of discomfiture that he remembered what he had come to talk to her about. She didn't seem upset over the previous night, but he still felt like something needed to be said, although what he couldn't figure out.

He opened his mouth and decided to just go with whatever came out. "Last night… you were hurt. I… hope I helped?"

Elissa looked away from him in thought and the second of silence was torture on him. "Wynne told me you carried me to bed. Thank you."

Alistair was dumbfounded. "You're…. not mad I stayed? I mean, I didn't plan to; you were…"

She put her hand on his chest and he immediately shut up, just as expected. "Alistair," she started seriously. "I was… _surprised_ when I woke up, but since then I've had time to think. After all we've been through I like to think I know you, and I know you wouldn't have stayed with me unless..." She sighed. "I know you were just watching over me. And for that I'm thankful."

She gave him a small smile and he beamed back, thrilled to learn that she understood he hadn't done anything impious. He then turned his attention to the shirt on the ground and picked it up. "This isn't ruined," he argued. "It's still a perfectly good shirt. It's just a little…" He held it up between them. "… _gory_."

Elissa's grin widened. "I suppose I'm just spoiled. I'm not used to having to wear clothing drenched in my own blood."

"Yes, it's that noble heritage of yours." He crumpled the shirt back into his fist. "If you insist, Cousland, then I suppose we'll have to find you something to wear that meets your high standards."

She giggled and punched him playfully on the arm. Eyeing him thoughtfully she added, "You know, if I'm being honest… it was the best night's sleep I've had in a long time."

Alistair's smile and eyes softened on her. "Me too."


	5. Take my blanket

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 5**

" **Take my blanket"**

The cold wind licked Elissa's cheek. She hadn't seen a calendar in quite some time, but she was certain winter had fallen on Fereldan. Her small hands faltered as she hammered one of the tent stakes into the ground, and around her the camp bustled. They had decided to stop marching once no one could feel their toes anymore. The Brecilian Forest was almost a week away and further south than they were now; surely, it would be warmer. Their Warden leader insisted on holding out hope. Alistair chuckled as the campfire he was working on finally began to flame.

Elissa stood, certain of the last tent's security into the earth and faced the fire. Rubbing her hands together, she smiled. The warmth of the blaze made her forget what lay beyond their small, cozy area. Alistair hung a pot over the heat. The smells emanating from it revealed the meat and spices within. Leliana detested his cooking, but it only reminded Elissa of home. Castle Cousland had a fully Fereldan chef who insisted on cooking native dishes that were mostly brown mush, but Elissa adored them.

She sat on a log by the fire and watched Alistair cook. His brow was furrowed as he'd every so often stir, then add a pinch of some herb, stir some more, and taste. Eventually, the meal seemed to be complete, by which time the entire party was sitting around, hungry for their food. She noticed that Alistair spooned a bit more into her bowl, understanding a Grey Warden's appetite. After devouring the delicious concoction, as well as most of Leliana's since she refused to eat more than a spoonful, Elissa stumbled into her tent.

Her bed was cold and firm, and she struggled to find comfort in it on a night as frigid as this. At last, Alistair appeared at the entrance, his body offering some form of heat, and he laid on his own bed. Elissa had left the candle between them lit for warmth and when Alistair went to extinguish it she wailed, "No! It's _so_ cold in here!"

He left the small flame intact and laid back on his elbows, examining Elissa in the warm light. On cold nights she'd typically wear two shirts but since her favorite one had been destroyed in a battle with Darkspawn she was reduced to just one oversized tunic. She shivered uncontrollably. "Take my blanket," he said, already beginning to pull it off of himself.

"No!" Elissa objected sternly. "I will not have you freeze to death!"

"So you'd rather die a martyr?" Elissa didn't respond and Alsitair chuckled to himself. She _was_ stubborn, that much he had known since they first met, but she clearly needed some warmth in the night or she'd stubbornly return to the fade. He could think of only one way to solve such a quandary, and, pushing the candle toward the back of the tent he moved his bedroll to lay flush beside hers. "Here," he said gently, throwing half of his blanket over her. "We'll share."

Elissa wanted to argue, but the extra weight felt good as her body finally reached an acceptable temperature. She felt somewhat awkward with Alistair's form suddenly so close to hers but he was warm and it didn't take long for sleep to take command.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the night she shuddered and shifted. The Archdemon roared in her mind, causing her to wake and tremble. She found herself nestled under Alistair's arm, her head and hand lying on his chest. Her instinct was to back away, but he was sleeping soundly. What harm could it do to remain? He was warm and comforting; a protection from the nightmares that she feared so much. Remembering all too clearly the face of the dragon, she clung to him and moved in closer.

Alistair was already awake from the same dream, but he had the control to remain still and keep his eyes closed. He felt his companion burrow further into his chest and the corners of his mouth twitched before a wave of guilt overcame him. It was only a few days ago that he had been so certain he had taken advantage of her and in the first instance to put himself closer to her body again he gave in. He liked to think he was saving her, keeping her warm, but who knew? Maybe she would have been fine. Maybe he just couldn't control himself. He'd never had these problems with a woman before.

Elissa was still trembling and he mindlessly rubbed her back, making her aware that he wasn't asleep. The consequences of this set in on her slowly as she pieced their situation together. Unconsciously, they had curled themselves into a bundle of warmth, limbs, and safety. They were both awake and aware but neither had even attempted to put an end to this. It was certainly a strange situation for two friends to find themselves in. Elissa shifted to lay on her back, Alistair's arm around her and her head resting just below his shoulder.

"Alistair," she started quietly. She wanted to at least acknowledge what was going on.

"Mmm?"

She tried to form a comment in her mind, but suddenly became very aware of Alistair's hand on her waist. "Do you think Darkspawn have nightmares about _us_?" That wasn't what she wanted to say, but it was something she had been pondering lately.

Alistair crinkled his eyebrows in the dark. "I've never thought about it." He contemplated for a moment before answering, "I don't think they even sleep."

Elissa nodded slightly and his shirt rubbed against her ear. "That doesn't seem fair."

Alistair's chest rose as he giggled. Then there was silence. "Are you warm enough?" he asked softly.

She _was_ warm and comfortable, and she didn't want anything to change. "Not yet," she lied and Alistair dutifully wrapped his arms around her tighter.


	6. So that's all it takes

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 6**

" **So that's all it takes"**

The weather didn't get any better, forcing and Alistair and Elissa to keep each other warm every night. When she entered the tent, she was surprised to find Alistair's bedroll already next to hers. She grinned to see that she wouldn't have to feign a pitiful shudder to signal him to her side. Alistair crawled through the entrance and nearly bumped into her behind as she realized she had remained there, staring at the two beds. She scurried to lay down in hers, Alistair following closely behind.

He blushed as they both stripped down to their sleeping clothes and wondered if it would ever stop feeling awkward. Sitting up on their bedrolls with the two blankets slung over their laps, Elissa pulled out her map. "I thought we'd be in the Forest by now," she remarked. "I can't tell if it's the weather or us."

"It's not easy travelling with so many people."

"I can't exactly leave anyone behind. We need everyone to fight the blight." She traced their path on the map with her finger. "That soldier we passed on the road said there's a town not far from here. It'll be nice to see civilization again.

Alistair smirked. "Am I not civilized enough for you?"

"You're the one who claimed to have been raised by dogs."

Alistair made a low howl and Elissa laughed, smacking his arm lightly with the rolled up paper. She crawled onto her hands and knees to place the map back in her bag at the end of the bed. In doing so, her shirt was hiked up enough around her waist for Alistair to see her smooth skin as well the wound she had acquired from the Darkspawn. It didn't look good. Unconsciously he leaned forward and followed the line of the cut with his finger. Elissa jumped, not from his touch, she had grown quite used to that, but due to the sharp sting it caused in her side. She turned to look at Alistair and his face was heavy with concern. "It reopened today. When we were fighting those bandits."

"Did you tell Wynne?"

"She seemed tired. I can handle it." Alistair groaned unhappily. "I'm not a child," she continued to argue, sitting back down. "I'm a Grey Warden and I can handle a stupid cut."

"You should show it to Wynne in the morning."

"If she seems rested enough. I don't want her to waste her mana on me."

Alistair groaned louder. "This shouldn't even have happened! Injured people should rest not travel miles in a day and fight bandits."

"It's not a big injury! Why are you harping about this?"

"Because I care about you!"

The words hung in the air and Alistair's face reddened as soon as they left his mouth. It was a sentence that could be taken a few ways. Comrades in battle cared about each other, as well as friends and the two Grey Wardens were certainly both of those. But Elissa had a suspicion there was a third explanation, one that she didn't want to form into words with either her lips or her mind. Her honest response immediately came to the tip of her tongue, but she kept it caged and watched her feet protrude from under the blankets. Keeping her gaze locked on her wriggling toes, she spoke quietly, "I'll show Wynne in the morning."

Alistair fell backward onto his bedroll with a thud and a sigh. He let out a small smile at the realization that he had managed to change Elissa's stubborn mind on something. _So that's all it takes?_ His fellow Warden laid down beside him, both of them staring up at the ceiling, not touching but close enough that they could feel the hairs on their arms brushing against each other. Elissa bit her lip and finally released her true reaction to his statement. "I care about you too." He moved his hand to grasp hers, and they stayed like that for a while, both understanding that there was nothing more to be said.


	7. room 15

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 7**

" **room 15"**

 _Finally, civilization!_

Elissa entered the small town and rejoiced. There were shops, peddlers, guardsmen, and crooks; everything you needed to run a society. Her eyes ran across trinkets and baubles in the marketplace, excited to find something her team needed, but when she discovered a bright white tent being sold by a merchant her heart sank. Maybe she could pretend she hadn't seen it, or that it cost too much. She was close to turning her back on the item when a pang of guilt for poor Sten, who had slept outside in the elements all these nights, attacked her. She approached the merchant and dutifully paid for the item, not wishing to admit how much she didn't want it.

A new tent meant new sleeping arrangements. Surely, Alistair would room with Sten once again and she'd be by herself. She shuddered to imagine how cold her bedroll would be without Alistair offering his muscular body as warmth. Elissa examined the bundle of linen and metal in her arms and frowned that it had to end.

Upon rejoining her companions she realized they had not made camp outside of town, but instead milled about the town square. "We've been on the road for so long," Leliana explained to her. "And who knows when we'll come across another village like this again. We were thinking…" she bit her lip and turned away. "that perhaps we could spend the night in a bit more… luxury?" Her gaze returned to Elissa, though she added hastily, "We certainly have the money after all the Darkspawn we defeated along the way."

Leliana was right, they could afford such a luxury, and, glancing down at the new tent in her arms and the repercussions it offered, she happily accepted the bard's offer. They would find an inn and sleep in comfort that night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The local tavern was called The Flying Griffon, appropriately enough, and had a few rooms for rent. "We have only have three rooms for doubles, our last one is for two," the man behind the bar explained to Elissa. She looked at him incredulously and he expounded. "Double rooms include two single beds, but a room for two only has one, though it's large enough to accommodate two people."

Elissa lowered in understanding. "Is that all you have?" she asked, and the bartender nodded. "Then we'll take them all." She wasn't certain how she'd arrange all of this, but they needed somewhere to sleep that wasn't a thin bedroll on top of the frozen dirt. The man handed her all four keys and she returned to her companions.

The few steps between the bar and where they were all sitting hadn't given Elissa much time to strategize, but she felt she knew the people around her and went with her instincts. "Wynne and Leliana," she said certainly, "You're in room 1." Leliana took the key Elissa held in her outstretched hand and examined it. "Oghren and Zevran: room 2. And, Sten and Morrigan," Elissa figured the two people who hated company the most would have the highest chance of enjoying each other. "Room 3." The keys were claimed and everyone wandered to their appropriate areas, too tired to think or argue.

Alistair approached Elissa. "You and I are in room 15," she explained to the curious look on his face. He nodded, but still didn't seem to understand. In truth, Elissa had simply gone with her gut, which clearly wanted her to remain with Alistair, but she couldn't admit that to him. Instead she avoided the subject all together and began to walk toward their room.

Once outside the door, she felt compelled to explain something. "The tavern was out of double rooms," she disclosed. "So we had to take a room for two."

Alistair didn't seem to understand what this meant until Elissa unlocked the door and they both entered. One large bed greeted them and Elissa's face flushed. Had she done this on purpose? Of course she had! But she thrust that feeling down to her abdomen as she dealt with Alistair's reaction. She hadn't even considered him. Maybe he didn't was to share a bed with her. Maybe he didn't even want to share a tent, but was forced to by her stubbornness.

Alistair examined the large bed and chuckled. "At least it's bigger than two bedrolls pushed together."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rest of the night was quiet as they each enjoyed a hot bath and sunk into clean linens. Alistair was the first to lay in bed, while Elissa was still participating in her bathing. He thought about the situation he was in. There were only so many rooms with two beds, that was understandable, but the fact the one room with a single large bed was given to them instead of Wynne and Leliana, who had formed a close friendship from their nights sharing a tent, or even that an extra room had not been purchased so Morrigan and Sten could retain their solitude astounded him. Clearly Elissa had saved this room for the two of them. He looked around and couldn't complain. It was spacious and decadent.

Elissa emerged from the bathroom in her sleeping linens, which still included the shirt that was too large for her, as the town they were in somehow did not have a smaller one for sale. The same set of thoughts seemed to run through her mind as well. She was always willing to be the group's martyr, whether it was where to sleep or what to eat. She gave everything to ensure the group as a whole remained strong, but, looking around this room, she had clearly given up on such a goal.

She approached the doors on the far end of the room which seemed to lead onto a balcony. Alistair had been reading from his Chantry book but, upon realizing there was a balcony to their room, he stood, having obviously concocted an idea, "This is a tavern as well as an inn? I'll be right back."

Elissa was still stunned by the room she had selfishly taken as her own in order to remain close to Alistair. She nodded towards him and, after he left the room, sunk down onto a wooden chair outside.

 _What am I doing?_ She asked herself. Alistair was wonderful but these were hardly acceptable circumstances to woo anyone. _This is a blight! He is a Grey Warden!_ Elissa groaned, as she continued to push the truth away from her mind. She would live in denial if that is what it took to kill an Archdemon.

Eventually Alistair returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He set them on a table on the balcony and sat beside Elissa, together watching the town turn dark.


	8. It's not that simple

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 8**

" **It's not that simple."**

Elissa sipped the wine and remember how much she enjoyed alcohol. There weren't many opportunities to drink on the road, unless you were Oghren who always managed to find time. She wondered if Grey Wardens had a higher tolerance to the liquid than most, given their other abilities, but the redness of Alistair's face told her otherwise. She giggled and he turned toward her, smiling. "It's good wine," she commented. "I'm surprised they had this at the tavern."

"I just pointed to the bottle that was the prettiest color," he responded and hiccupped slightly.

"Grey Wardens don't drink much?"

Alistair cackled loudly. "Oh no, they drink _a lot_. The Chantry on the other hand… Suffice it to say, I didn't have a lot of opportunities in my life to learn how to appreciate a fine wine."

"My father had one of the largest wine cellars in all of Fereldan. I've been drinking from it since…" She thought a moment and laughed. "Since before he'd be pleased to hear."

"Ohhh?" Alistair cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. "So the good little girl who memorized the Chant of Light snuck down to the basement to get a little buzzed, did she?"

"I wasn't _always_ good." At this point the small town before them was draped in darkness and silence. "This would be a nice place to live," she thought out loud. "A small town where everyone knows everyone else and everything closes at sundown."

"It's certainly no Denerim, or Highever, I imagine."

Elissa shrugged. "Too many memories in Highever. Maybe I'll move here after the blight."

"But your father was a Teryn! You don't want to take over his Terynir? You could rebuild your home, wield power in the nobility."

She shook her head. "I've lost enough to know what's important and it's not titles or land." She turned to him. "You're lucky. You don't have the burdens that come with a last name. You can do whatever you want and no one will call you a traitor or heretical."

Alistair scoffed and downed the last of the drink in his glass. "It's not that simple."

"What are you talking about? It's not as if the dogs that raised you would care what you do with your life."

He stared at her scrupulously. "Do you really believe I was raised by dogs?"

Her laughter seemed to wake a local who opened their window and shouted obscenities. "Of course not!" she said a little bit quieter. "But you refuse to tell me anything else. What am I supposed to do?"

He sighed and leaned lower into his chair. "Arl Eamon took me in as a child."

"I knew that. But why? Are you related to him?" She remembered their horrid trip to Redcliffe that had left no one in their party feeling good about what happened.

"No. Well, not exactly. My mother died when I was born and my father…" He inhaled deeply. "My father was King Maric."

Elissa spit out the wine in her mouth. "What?! So you're King Maric's son? Cailan's brother?" The thought finally dawned on her. " _You_ should be king right now!"

He held up his hands in defense. "No, no, no! Not me! I don't want to be king and I shouldn't be. I can't even lead our little group here; imagine me trying to rule a country."

Elissa reeled in this realization. "But you could…"

"And you could be a Teyrna but you just said you didn't want to!"

She nodded, understanding that he had just made as good an argument as he ever could. They were each silent for a moment. "So, are you going to start ordering me around now?"

"Yes," he laughed and picked up the empty bottle on the table between them. "Go fetch me more wine!"

"As you wish, my liege," she responded in a mocking voice and left the balcony.

After a moment, Alistair did the same, stumbling into the bedroom. He was glad she hadn't remained on the subject of him ruling. He knew Eamon wanted him to and if Elissa had taken that side as well there was no way we could hold out for long. The only reason he had revealed that part of his life to her was because of what she said: about titles and lands not being important. He knew, even with this information, she liked him for him, and if he was going to reveal his heritage to anyone it would be her.

The large bed loomed in the room and he examined it from the doorway to the balcony. He still couldn't make heads or tails of how they acquired this room, with the others all confined to… less stimulating arrangements. At least, that was _his_ opinion. He stood in thought, empty wine glass in his hand, for some time until Elissa reentered the room, hoisting the open bottle up to her mouth in a very unladylike manner. He smirked. _Yes, she is the only person who deserves to know about my father._


	9. What're you doing

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 9**

" **What're you doing"**

Elissa shuffled toward him, holding out the almost-full bottle in her hand. He took it and gulped directly from it as she had done, sending her a devilish smile. "Are you trying to get me drunk, Teryna Cousland?"

She laughed and took the bottle back. "You're the one who requested more wine, _Your Majesty_." After guzzling another gulp she wiped her mouth and looked up at him.

His hair was disheveled from rubbing it nervously and his eyes were slightly glazed from the alcohol. He took a step toward her and reached out a hand, but instead of touching her as she expected he reclaimed the bottle and drank from it again.

She laughed and grasped the glass in his other hand. Holding it out to him he complied by filling it to the brim. In silence, they chugged before gasping in air and smiling at each other. "You're right," he said. "This _is_ good wine."

Elissa smirked. " _Any_ wine is good after two bottle's worth." She poked the empty bottle in his hand. Alistair stared at it surprised. He had downed more than he thought. That might be why the room seemed off. Regardless, he snorted and grinned at Elissa, who couldn't help but do the same before they each placed their empty receptacles on a nearby table.

Alistair took a moment to admire his companion. Her red hair was tousled, her blue eyes were dancing, and her chest heaved. She stared at him the way she always stared: with amusement and intrigue, but there was something else there. _Wine, maybe_ , he thought. She was small; it was easy to forget that fact when she demanded authority from everyone she met. She was shorter than him and narrower. He stepped toward her, his hand falling on her waist unconsciously. She enjoyed the sensation of his touch, something she had become very familiar with in the previous nights. Alistair read all of this on her face and felt comfortable enough to diminish the space between them. Yes, she was small; small enough to manipulate her body however he pleased, and the thought excited him. Suddenly, an understanding entered his mind; he had held her, kept her, and bolstered her in the many nights they'd spent together. But never had he done anything more. He had always kept his distance in certain respects. What he did could easily be written off as protection and defense.

He pulled her closer to him, their eyes locking. An awkward smile flashed across his face before he leaned in and kissed her. She flinched at the sudden sensation and Alistair broke away quickly. Realizing that he had thought she disapproved she reassured him by running a hand through his blonde hair and kissing him back deeply. He put his hands on her back, pushing her closer and she placed her free hand on his chest. They took a short break, staring at each other hazily but eagerly, before their lips were locked yet again.

Neither was sure how long they stood there kissing, holding, lovingly gazing, but eventually their momentum increased. Their hands became greedy and their lips wet with lust. Elissa found herself leaning against the wall, Alistair pummeling kisses onto her neck. She felt dizzy, either from the wine or the sensation of his touch. She felt herself giving in to the feeling emanating within her. He slid his hand down her side; the only thing keeping it from her rear was the wall she was pressed against. She never wanted this to stop.

But then it did. There was a loud knock on the door and the pair immediately stopped and looked towards the entrance of their private room. Each prayed they had simply been hearing things, but the knock repeated and they shared a tired sigh. Untangling themselves from each other, Alistair moved toward the door and Elissa continued to lean on the wall, catching her breath.

The male Warden opened the heavy door to reveal Oghren, drunk and swaying in the hallway. "What're you doing in my room?" he asked sloppily before falling forward and passing out on the floor.

"Maker's breath!" Alistair cursed as he examined the dwarf who had ruined his good time.

Elissa walked over and added to the assessment. "He's drunk. There's not much we can do."

"We can take him to his room," he argued.

"It's on the first floor." Elissa resigned to the fact that she and Alistair had an unexpected guest that night, but Alistair refused to do the same. He lifted the heavy dwarf into his arms, clearly struggling under the weight, and exited the room assuredly.

Elissa laid down in bed, thinking deeply on her "good friend". The wine in her system still made it difficult for her to make sense of what had happened between them. Alistair's kisses had been the most fulfilling things she'd experienced in a long time, and something she wanted for longer than she cared to admit, but there was something else. He was _hungry_ ; how else could she describe it? And while every fiber of her being wanted to give in to that hunger, she knew it wasn't right. They were Wardens first, and this was a Blight. There was nothing either could do to erase their duty to Thedas.

She pulled the blankets up high. By the time Alistair arrived back she certainly wasn't asleep, but pretended to be. He saw her closed eyes and serene face. Climbing into bed with her he respected her state and simply held her closely from behind. Elissa wanted to nuzzle back into him, but knew that would only lead to further cravings between the two. She sighed uncontrollably and Alistair kissed her shoulder lovingly. _Lovingly_. That's what it was. She smiled, happy to see there was more than lust and wine in what had happened between them that night.

Alistair held her closely as he had become accustomed to. She felt _right_ within his arms; she fit. Then his heart fell into his stomach as he recalled their recent actions. Protection? Defense? How could he have thought of his grasp as anything like that? His hold was greed. His stare was desire. He was a bad, weak, selfish man. Understanding that this had to end, he squeezed her tighter, enjoying her warmth for the last time.


	10. the right decision

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 10**

" **the right decision"**

They didn't talk about it in the morning. With matching headaches they set out early alongside the rest of their party and finally reached the Brecilian Forest by the afternoon. Naturally, their arrival at the elven encampment brought forth a flurry of problems that needed to be solved and people to help. Elissa was glad to have a distraction, though. She didn't want to think about what could or could not happen between her and Alistair, or how those thoughts made her feel. Alistair seemed to agree with this as he diligently helped on all of their missions but made a point of keeping his distance from their leader.

They spent a few days like that, wandering the forest in search of Witherfang, and one day, while searching for a magical acorn that belonged to a talking tree Wynne decided to approach Elissa. "I'm glad to see you two have made the right decision."

"What?" the Warden cocked an eyebrow in the mage's direction.

"You and Alistair. I see you've _distanced_ yourselves from each other. That on top of the fact that you no longer share a sleeping space, which I am most happy about, proves that the two of you are no longer… whatever it was you were."

Elissa felt a pang in her chest. Putting up that new tent had been unpleasant, and she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep since. She sighed and glanced back at Alistair who was trudging along a decent space behind. "We weren't anything. We're not anything now. I mean, we're friends. Nothing's changed I just bought a tent. Like I said I would."

Wynne looked at her frustratedly. "I may be old, but I'm not blind. We've all heard the giggles, seen the secret looks between you. And Leliana saw your bedrolls pushed together. You may not know how to describe what the two of you were but it was certainly _something_." Elissa blushed deeply and Wynne's tone softened. "But I'm glad to see you're not any more. Love is selfish and Wardens must be selfless. Trust me, keeping your distance now will save you heartbreak later."

"So I'm supposed to be unhappy because I don't want to possibly become unhappy?" Elissa spoke lowly and gruffly. It was a child's irritable response to being chastised, but revealed the truth of the situation to both women. Elissa stared down at her feet as she was forced to admit it to herself- she was unhappy without him. She wanted him to come back into her tent and her life and couldn't foresee herself smiling again until that happened.

Wynne huffed and worried that the young woman wasn't taking in the point she was trying to make. "Alistair is naive when it comes to certain things…"

Leliana's scream from where she was scouting up ahead distracted them, and Elissa was happy to have to fight a werewolf or some other beast rather than continue this conversation.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Archdemon was large. It loomed over the massive army of Darkspawn marching before it and screeched so loudly and horridly it could make your ears bleed. Elissa actually felt her own lobes as she sat up in bed to make sure they weren't. She huffed and heaved as she tried to regain her composure.

Suddenly, moonlight shined into the tent as Alistair appeared at the entrance flap. "I'm fine," she quickly explained. "It was just a nightmare." She wasn't sure why she felt the need to disclose that, surely he had had the same one. They were all connected to the same hive mind.

He crawled to enter the tent completely. "I heard you screaming."

Elissa pulled her feet up to her chest and tried not to shake. "It was just…"

He sat next to her and put his arms around her, repeating in a soothing tone, "I know."

 _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

She tried to count her breaths, recite the Chant of Light, anything to stop herself from breaking… but then she did. Sobs erupted from her violently and spastically. Her nose ran freely and her mouth made such guttural noises that she could hardly recognize them as her own. It wasn't just the dream, it was _everything_. She had never let her family's death settle in and there was so much else. Connor's murder, the horror that was the Brood Mother, _everything_. It all fell out of her and into Alistair's chest. _Alistair_. The one comfort in her mess of a life that had been keeping her sane and she had sent him away to sleep a few feet apart from some murderous Qunari when she needed him with her.

Her sorrow started to subside and replaced itself with embarrassment. "You shouldn't be here," she said in between snorts and whimpers.

"I'm not going anywhere," he replied, emotion laced in his voice.

"We can't. Wynne told me… she said we shouldn't be something. And I know. We're Wardens. Something is something so we can't be anything."

Alistair examined her with concerned but confused eyes. "I didn't follow any of that."

Elissa, surprisingly, began to laugh, though a few tears still streamed through her bloodshot eyes. She shook her head. "We're Wardens first. We have to be selfless."

Alistair's heart panged; he had thought the same thing. But it was so hard… "Have we really not been?" he almost pleaded, begging for a reason as to how their feelings could hurt anyone else.

She stared at his chest hair, refusing to make eye contact. "I don't know. But ever since we…"

He exhaled heavily and turned her around so that her back lay against him. She enjoyed not having to continue to avert her eyesight and he didn't want her to see his face when he said what he was thinking. "In town… we went too far. I was… It was inappropriate. I'm sorry."

With her small fingers Elissa traced the knuckles that grasped her waist. Resigning herself to reveal her feelings she answered, "I'm not."

He breathed onto her neck and she shivered. "That's not the point. I've never… I was taught to take these things seriously. But I care about you and I don't know how to handle it. Every time I'm with you I feel like my head's about to explode!"

Elissa rested against him. "Me too." She felt Alistair still tense behind her. "I need you, Alistair." She shut her eyes and pushed back more tears. "I want to do the right thing. Protect Thedas, kill the Archdemon, but I need you with me in order to do that. I see that now."

He heard the desolation in her plea and squeezed her tightly. He knew what the Chantry would say, he knew what the Grey Wardens would say, and he knew what Eamon, who constantly pushed him toward the throne since Cailan's death, would say… and he disregarded all of them. He turned Elissa back around to face him and planted a heavy kiss on her. She grabbed the back of his head and he wrapped his hands around her waist tightly. But they both had learned their lesson from that wine-induced night and pulled away before either of them really wanted to. Their eyes met in the rush of emotions. "I have to go," he said, but quickly added at the sight of her grief-stricken expression, "I'll be back tomorrow. Somehow."


	11. a better roommate

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 11**

" **a better roommate"**

 _One. Two. Three. Four._ Four tents and seven people needing a place to sleep. Alistair struggled to find a way to solve this puzzle. One person would undoubtedly have to sleep alone, but no one would accept anyone receiving such a luxury except for Elissa. How was he supposed to place himself in the same tent as her without arousing too much suspicion? He knew he shouldn't. If he had spoken to a Chantry priestess she would have told him that Elissa was a temptress and he should never see her again. But he was a weak man, and she was the most amazing, beautiful, intriguing woman he had ever met. If there was a way to hold her at night, how could he not? But at the present, he couldn't quite figure out what that way was.

He watched his companions shift about their camp. Wynne and Leliana had grown comfortable with each other, and the only other person he imagined either would be willing to share a tent with was Elissa, and that wouldn't solve his problems. Zevran would never sleep alone, but Oghren would, though Alistair couldn't come up with a reason as to why the drunken dwarf deserved to be the only lone tenant in camp. Well, besides Morrigan, who never managed to get along with anyone. That left his own roommate, Sten. Sten would sleep alone or with twenty people. He did what was expected of him and not a shred more. _That damned Qun._ But Sten still had preferences and if Alistair could uncover them perhaps…

He watched the Qunari kneel at the edge of camp and bark at the Mabari Elissa loved so much. Uncharacteristically, Sten threw a stick for the dog to fetch, which it did dutifully, bringing it back to the large man who seemed to actually _laugh_ at the dog's diligence. This was it, Alistair realized. This was the companionship he was searching for.

Approaching the two he chuckled. "That dog is something."

"Yes," Sten replied in his usual way. "He is a fine warrior." He threw the stick again.

Alistair examined the night air and folded his arms into a shiver. "It's cold."

"Of course it is," Sten replied as he watched the Mabari grasp the stick in his mouth. "It is winter."

"A dog as fine as a Mabari shouldn't be sleeping outside in the cold of winter."

Sten seemed to consider this for a moment as he watched the dog happily run towards him. Alistair shivered again for effect, and Sten finally released, "Perhaps the dog should sleep indoors. We have the room."

"He can sleep with you," Alistair said quickly.

"What about his mistress?" the Qunari asked. "Surely, the hound would want to be near her instead."

"No!" Alistair was too close to let this go. "He likes you. And he's a better roommate than I am."

Sten stared at the dog, who dug into the ground and growled. "Yes," he said, finally. "He can sleep in my tent." Turning to Alistair he added, "If you would be willing to share space with the other Warden."

"That's fine," Alistair attempted to say without excitement. "It's just our stupid sleeping arrangements. What could that affect?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elissa stared at the ceiling of her tent. The sounds of the Brecilian Forest were strange and foreign and she silently hoped that Alistair would keep his promise and somehow rejoin her. She wouldn't wonder what types of creatures made such creepy noises if he was nearby. Though she was alone, her face flushed with embarrassment at the memory of her desperate plea for his return. Desperate was certainly the word. What did he think of her now? He agreed, but maybe that was simply to calm her down. He'd explain that he couldn't find a way to rearrange where he slept with a silent sigh of relief that he no longer had to spend time with a crazy Warden who seemed to be obsessed with him.

 _But he kissed me. He kissed me and promised he'd be back._

She smiled as she remembered all of their kisses, some more hazy than others. He could tell her whatever he wanted, but his lips were always more honest that his words. She knew how he felt.

There was a rustling at the door flap and suddenly moonlight streamed into the tent and lit Alistair's smiling face. Elissa's heart jumped for joy and before she even realized what she was doing she leapt at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight hug. Unfortunately, he was caught off guard and she managed to topple him over. The pair got caught in the tent wall and brought it tumbling with them, which took the whole structure down.

She managed to push enough of the heavy material away from her face and realized she had landed directly on top of her fellow Warden and, worse yet, there were a few companions still sitting around the fire watching the unusual scene. Her mouth fell open but no words came out. She stared at her friends, understanding the awkward position she was in but for some reason her brain never told her body to climb off Alistair.

Lying on his back he tilted his head back against the earth to look over at the campfire upside down. He laughed, threw his arms around Elissa, and kissed her blissfully.

Her face turned a deep shade of pink but an enormous grin spread across it. Yes, his kisses were always honest.

Their allies around the fire all smiled at the heartwarming scene, except Sten. Elissa was thankful Wynne had clearly gone to sleep already, though she'd hear about this in the morning. That is, if Leliana, who was clearly already writing love ballads in her head, resisted the urge to wake the mage as soon as she went back to their tent.

"Get a room," Oghren yelled playfully as he took another swig of his ale.

"That's what I was trying to do," Alistair replied, sending Elissa a lighthearted accusative look.

She rolled off of him and as soon as he sat up placed a mild punch on his arm. "It wasn't my fault. You have terrible balance."

They both stood, continuing to laugh and tease as they rebuilt their tent. Elissa watched his strong hands work quickly. Maybe it was wrong or selfish to be together, but they had both clearly made their decision.


	12. For there is no darkness

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 12**

" **For there is no darkness"**

 **AN: I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has reviewed. They really make my day and keep me pressing onward. Thank you!**

The Dalish offered them refuge after Elissa and her companions cured their people, though they lamented the death of their keeper. Elissa understood but had seen too much mourning for one lifetime and wandered away from the camp. She found a quiet lake and turned around to see that the settlement was only a small light in the distance. She was surprised she had walked so far, but was happy to have a moment of peace. Who knew when she would be able to claim another? She wasn't sure how long she stood there in thought before she felt the buzz in her head that meant Alistair was near. "I'm fine," she said when she felt him approach. "Just wanted some quiet."

"Maybe I did as well; not everything is about you." He stood next to her and gave her his usual playful smile. "And I was worried about you."

"Everyone back there is just so _sad_." She didn't have to explain any more as he nodded in understanding.

Highever, Ostagar, Redcliffe, the Circle tower, Orzammar… Death seemed to be following her. And here, in this Maker forsaken forest that still gave her the creeps, it had claimed its victims. How many more would die before the Archdemon was defeated? She shook her head, trying to get these morbid thoughts out. There would be many casualties to come, but she didn't want to think of them now. She had one more night before they continued on the road to Denerim; one more night where she was guaranteed a full belly and safe sleep. She did not want to waste it thinking about the blood on her hands. The lake sparkled in the moonlight and an idea entered her mind.

Without saying anything she stripped into her smalls and dove in. The water was warmer than she expected and she emerged from it feeling as though all the bad thoughts had already been washed away. She wiped her eyes and pushed her wet hair back and looked to the shore where Alistair sat, dumbfounded. "It's nice," she yelled to him. "You should come in."

"No, thank you," he responded hesitantly.

"Oh…" She played with the water before her, making small waves. "You can't swim."

"Actually I am a very good swimmer. I just don't wish to contract whatever diseases are waiting in that water."

Elissa laughed. "You mean you don't want to sink like a rock and embarrass yourself."

Alistair grunted but quickly gave in to her obvious challenge. Undressing until only his undergarments remained he jumped into the water. Elissa wasn't certain where in the dark lake he was until he pinched her and she squealed. He rose, sucking in a large amount of air while clearly amused at her state of surprise. "So you do know how to swim?" she asked. The water reached about her shoulders but for him a decent amount of his chest was visible and she couldn't help but admire it.

"I told you," he responded before ducking under the water again. The lake was dark and, though Elissa scanned it intently, she couldn't find his form beneath until he surged upward behind her and relentlessly tickled her sides. She laughed loudly and struggled against his hands but they always found her and continued their torture.

When he finally subsided she turned around and splashed him. "Why would you do that?"

He chuckled heartily, wiping the water from his face. "You have a cute laugh."

She blushed and tried to hide it in a second splash. "That's no excuse."

Suddenly a dull noise erupted from the Elven camp. After a moment it was clear that it was a song, slow and sad. The Wardens stood in the water, listening to the Elven voices despite not understating the language. It was beautiful, a balled for the departed, and Elissa suddenly found herself leaning against Alistair's chest, tears welling in her eyes. She was glad when the song ended, but the couple remained entangled in one another. Alistair blinked back tears of his own and spoke softly, "I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Fade; For there is no darkness, nor death either, in the Maker's Light. And nothing that He has wrought shall be lost."

Elissa looked up at him, surprised. "You memorized the Chant of Light?"

"That bit, at least."

She struggled to see the details of his face in the darkness of night but could barely make out soft eyes and a caring smile. "Why?"

He shrugged. "You inspired me."

A smile grew across her face. After all the loss they had both suffered they somehow found happiness in each other's arms. She was glad they decided not to let such a miracle fall to the wayside and found themselves back together. She kissed him tenderly. After a moment she paused, continuing to stare up at him her heart filled with… What exactly was it? Adoration, certainly. Attraction, definitely. But something else… The words had been inside of her for so long, but until now the thought of expressing them made her chest sting and her mouth dry. But now, in this moment with him, she could hardly stop herself from releasing them. Sighing, she breathed out, "I love you."

His breath seemed to catch in his throat and she stiffened at the thought he would not respond, but then he uttered, in a low rasping voice, "I love you too."

And suddenly she could take the road ahead of her. Suddenly she could face all of her demons. Suddenly she could sleep that night knowing that love ran through their veins, and she sighed with contentment. He loved her, and she loved him, and no Archdemon could sever that.


	13. Good for the king

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 13**

" **Good for the king"**

They left the Dalish with the promise of their aid in the final battle and headed for Denerim. Elissa considered what would happen when they arrived. Eamon would greet them, most assuredly, and then insist Alistair was made king. She knew he would object, but struggled to find her own opinion. He was Calenhad's heir. Though she learned in the night she was driven from her home that politics were dangerous and messy, she also knew that blood held a place in it whether they liked it or not. Alistair could be king; all it would take was her support.

He walked along the road unconcernedly, and she realized it would be up to her to make such a severe decision. Alistair or Anora… She didn't know the Queen well enough and decided that she would wait until they spoke to make her choice. For such a lofty title, Anora deserved a moment to defend herself.

Alistair snapped her out of her thoughts as he appeared on her right. With a smirk he said to her smoothly, "Do you come here often?"

Elissa raised her eyebrows in confusion. "To this stretch of road?"

Sighing, the smirk dropped from him face. "Yeah, I don't know where I was going with that. I couldn't come up with what to say so I winged it."

"You know, 'hello' works as well."

Waving his hand dismissively he argued, "Where's the creativity in that?"

She started to giggle. "Was there something you actually wanted to say to me?"

"Nothing in particular." She couldn't help but grin as she realized he simply wanted to walk and talk with her, even if it was about nonsense. "Though I have been thinking about something recently. It wasn't until we started this little journey across Fereldan that I realized just how much I _hate walking_. I've decided after the Blight I'm going to stop doing it."

She let out an uncontrollable guffaw and Zevran turned around to look at them. Seeing the couple walking side by side he smiled slyly and made a suggestive expression, resulting in Alistair's face reddening and Elissa sticking her tongue out at the elf, who chuckled to himself and turned back around. Breaking the ensuing awkward silence between them, Elissa remarked, "A king could certainly hire men to carry him everywhere. His feet would never have to touch the ground again."

Alistair snorted. "Good for the king, then."

She could tell he didn't like the subject matter and chose not to push it. The weather was surprisingly nice for a Fereldan winter and Elissa found their trek along the Imperial Highway much more enjoyable with Alistair at her side, their unacknowledged declarations of love hanging about them. She reached out and grabbed his hand with her own and they strolled like that for some time.

Eventually, Alistair let his thoughts come out. "Do you think Anora is a good queen?"

Elissa was surprised to see he'd been thinking about her statements this whole time. "I don't know. She hasn't been ruling on her own for very long, and in all honesty I've been a little distracted during that time."

"Yes, but people say she helped Cailan a lot. And their reign was pretty good, right?"

"I suppose, aside from the whole Blight thing. But you can hardly blame them for that."

Alistair laughed. "But I'm sure there are people who would. See, that's one of the reasons I don't want to be king - the blame. It all falls on you."

"There are bright sides to being king, though."

He snorted. "Like what? The food? The palace? The fancy clothes and parties? You know I'm not interested in any of that."

She took an intake of breath and remembered her painful past. "My father used to say that ruling wasn't a right, it was a privilege. Because he did his job, because he sometimes made difficult decisions, the people under him had jobs and food and clothing. They slept safely in their homes at night and had the _luxury_ of criticizing him if they so chose."

Alistair took these words in seriously and growled when he realized he had no retort to them. _Damn that Bryce Cousland for being so reasonable._ He glanced at Elissa. From the things he'd heard of her father she clearly took after him. She was logical and fair, kind but formidable. Those were the makings of a monarch, not his own flawed personality. "Hmm," he began, realizing something, "It must have been much easier for Cailan to rule with Anora at his side."

Elissa wasn't sure what was going through his head, but she didn't want to be presumptuous and link his comment to their situation. "I'm sure it was," she replied quietly. The rest of their walk was spent mostly in silence, each entrenched in their own thoughts about what the future might hold.


	14. life after the Blight

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 14**

" **life after the Blight"**

 _Why would I have expected anything different?_

The weather had been mild by Fereldan standards. It was cold, but not unbearable, and the entire party appreciated what was deemed the Maker's gift for those fighting the Blight. However, tonight proved to be a different story. The snow fell heavily and the wind raged. No matter what way you looked you were doomed to a face full of flurries and frozen ears and fingers. Elissa pushed herself further against Alistair's chest, longing for warmth amidst the winter storm. They had emptied every article of clothing from their packs and either put them on or wrapped them around their close bodies alongside their blankets, but it still didn't seem to be enough.

"The coldest night in Redcliffe," Alistair remembered, Elissa's hair brushing against his chin. "Where I slept was far from a fireplace and I shivered in the night until a servant came and beckoned me to follow her. Eventually I was allowed to sleep in the library, which had a roaring fire. I laid my head against a book about spirits or the Fade or something like that. It was the best sleep I'd had in a while."

Elissa's heart ached. "I can't beat that," she said quietly, mourning for the hard life Alistair had led.

"Try," he encouraged and squeezed her tightly, always interested to learn about her past.

"I guess..." she responded, "It was when I was 7. The whole castle was cold, even the rooms that normally made you sweat. I wandered into my parents' room, searching for warmth, and Fergus was already there. So I jumped right in with them all. I remember falling asleep between my mother and brother, as happy as I'd ever been. All of us in one place." She sighed. "I know it's nothing compared to your story."

He chuckled. "You're right, it was much better."

"But I know what you've lived through…"

"Exactly," he answered assuredly and kissed her ear. "Your life was much better than mine. I'm not jealous. I imagine I turned out just fine. And I'm glad to hear about your great childhood. I know you were raised right."

She turned slightly, half facing him. "I didn't want to make you sad."

"It doesn't. It makes me happy to think that someday that could be us; nuzzled in a bed with our children, warding off the cold."

She was shocked at this statement, but incredibly happy nonetheless. She had the same image emerge in her mind often as she fell asleep, but she never took it seriously. Who knew what would happen during the Blight? They didn't have the luxury of imagining their future. But knowing Alistair had these same images made her smile.

"Our children?" she asked, embarrassed herself, but needing to know more of his mind.

He blushed deeply. "Y… yes. I mean, if that's the sort of thing…" He stammered off into incoherently.

"It is," she answered, squeezing the forearms that were pressed against her stomach. "And it's not the first time I've considered it."

He smiled beneath his red face. "It's stupid, I know. I don't even know if Wardens can have children. Besides, we've the whole Blight to deal with…"

"There will be life after the Blight," she argued determinedly. "Sometimes it's the only that keeps me going, but it will happen."

He smiled and nodded. "Of course, but for now it's not worth it to consider these things."

She didn't argue, but nestled into him smiling. He thought about their future, and, in their future, they had children that they lovingly shielded from the cold. She wondered what those children looked like. Then she wondered where they'd all live. Had they actually retired to that small town she found so appealing? Did they assume her father's title in Highever? Or even yet, were they in the Denerim palace, ruling a country and raising a herd of princes and princesses? All the options made her tingle with excitement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The cold did not subside throughout the night, and Elissa and Alistair's cuddles for warmth gradually emerged into something more. They each enjoyed the heat from their encounter, playfully tousling each other's hair and biting each other's lips. The warmth inside them spread and the winter's chill didn't seem to bother them as long as they were this close together. Alistair leaned forward, rolling Elissa onto her back. He tasted like stew, the last thing had that night, but Elissa enjoyed every second of it. She grabbed his shoulder and more of his large body wound up atop her. She enjoyed the feeling of his weight above her, his kisses planted across her face.

He found a particularly sensitive bit of her neck and a small moan escaped her lips. Zevran's giggle cut through the night air and the pair stopped and stared at each other wide-eyed, learning that their friends were apparently just as awake as they were. Alistair moved off of Elissa and laid on his back, exhaling heavily. Suddenly the cold felt good as their sweat immediately dried. They looked at each other, still embarrassed that others were aware of their intimate encounter, but accepting that it was now over. They always ended like this, abrupt and with lust still hanging in the air.

Alistiar sighed. The Chantry really had done a number on him and he hated it, especially in moments like these. He was fairly certain he was the only man in Thedas who could sleep beside a woman as beautiful as Elissa and never do anything about it. Even now, with thoughts racing through his head, he kept inches of distance between them. She was silent, seeming to understand, but he sighed again in frustration.


	15. sharpen my blade

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 15**

" **sharpen my blade"**

Elissa scanned the books on the shelf at Wonders of Thedas. She wasn't particularly interested in magic but it seemed to play a part in so many events she wondered if she should try to learn more about it. She and her party had arrived in Denerim early that morning, but nobles were still trickling in for the Landsmeet and there wasn't much to do before it started. Once Alistair learned that Elissa had never been to the capital before he insisted on giving her a tour, reveling in the fact that he knew more about something than she did. She looked over at her partner and found him entranced by a small golem figurine. "You like that?" she asked as she approached.

His eyes remained fixed on the figure as he turned it over in his hand. "Eamon bought me one once. It looked just like this."

She held out her hand and he obliged by handing her the golem, but was surprised when she swiftly walked away with it towards the front counter. "We'll take this," she said confidently as she handed the doll to the tranquil proprietor.

"What're you doing?" Alistair asked, following closely behind. "We don't need to waste our money on that."

"You like it," she responded simply. "Part of my responsibilities is to keep up morale, isn't it?" She smiled at him slyly and he didn't argue further. After handing over the appropriate amount of coin she gave the golem back to him and he couldn't resist grinning widely, making her heart swell.

They visited the marketplace next. It bustled with vendors and buyers alike and Elissa thoroughly enjoyed all the sounds, smells, and sights. She found a merchant with a decent array of clothing and immediately began searching for a shirt to finally replace the one she had been forced to throw out after being stabbed by a Darkspawn. She glanced behind her to see Alistair examining some blades at another stand while an unfamiliar girl chatted to him. He nodded and every so often spoke back, but for the most part seemed uninterested. Elissa returned to the shirt she held in her hands. It was too itchy she decided and picked up another that seemed to be her size.

After paying the merchant she turned around again and found that Alistair had moved on to some baked goods, the girl still rambling nearby. Elissa cocked her head in consideration. Alistair was polite, but never gave the girl any real attention, yet she continued to engage him. Feeling a wave of anger rush over her she walked towards the two. "Alistair? Who's this?"

He abandoned the fresh baked goods and smiled when he saw her. "Oh, this is Fe…?"

"Anna," the girl corrected and looked at Elissa suspiciously. The Grey Warden responded by ducking under Alistair's arm and he naturally wrapped it around her waist.

"Right, yes," he continued. "Anna's father owns an armory… or something like that."

"Fascinating," Elissa retorted as she stared Anna down. Then she reached to her side and drew her sword. Holding it a bit too close to the girl's face she asked innocently, "Do you think he could sharpen my blade?"

"I… I'll ask," Anna returned before running off in some direction.

Elissa laughed at her victory. "Why were you talking to her?"

"Hmm? I don't know. She came up to me."

"She seemed awful… _interested_."

"What do you mean?" Alistair looked down at her, a questioning eyebrow raised.

"You couldn't tell? She clearly liked you."

"I'm a likable guy," he returned, still looking confused.

"No, I mean she thought you were cute. She _liked_ you."

His face evolved into a look of understanding and then horror. "No! She just wanted to talk about…" He blushed heavily.

"You didn't wonder why she was following you about the marketplace?"

"Yes, I thought that was odd." He seemed to be piecing things together in his mind. "That explains all the compliments."

Elissa chuckled. "What did she say?"

Alistair's blush deepened. "Oh, nothing! She said I had good taste in weapons… and manly stubble." Elissa's chuckle evolved into a full cackle. "It's not funny!"

"No," she managed between laughs, "It is." She eventually succeeded in suppressing the laughter that caused him so much embarrassment and changed the subject for his sake. "I bought a new shirt," she announced, holding it up in front of him.

He felt the material between his thumb and index finger. "It's nice. Just try not to get this one covered in blood."

She held up a hand. "I make no promises." The two shared an amused glance.

"What else did you want to see of the city?"

Elissa thought for a moment. "I've heard many rumors about the quality of Denerim's brothels." His face flushed and his expression turned to panic, giving Elissa the exact response she had hoped for. "I'm kidding, of course," she said and laid a light punch on him. "Actually, I'm hungry. Is there any place good to eat?"

He considered this for a moment. "The Gnawed Noble Tavern has decent food, but far too many nobles. I know a better place." He grabbed her hand and dragged her along the Denerim streets. She complied happily.


	16. anyone who disagrees

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 16**

" **anyone who disagrees"**

Eamon's estate in Denerim was large… large enough for everyone in Elissa's group to have their own room. She was partly relieved that she wouldn't be in charge of divvying them up again and partly sad that she wouldn't even have the option of being with Alistair. She knew he had these same thoughts, though, when she overheard he and Eamon arguing in the Arl's office.

"You have to know what this would look like…"

"I'm not concerned about appearances, Eamon, you know…"

"…can't be a party to this. The landsmeet would never…"

"…about that! I'm just asking for a…"

Elissa had moved away from the door, not wishing to eavesdrop more than she already had. She wandered into a sitting room with comfortable couches and shelves filled with books, not that she could concentrate enough to read. Alistair found her after a while, looking sullen and defeated. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

He plopped down beside her. "He's just…" After resting his head in his hands and running his fingers through his blonde hair for a while he looked back at her. "He's Eamon. I don't know why I expected anything else."

"It was kind of him to give us with a place to stay," she offered.

"Yes. He's a good man, and I knew... I just… I wish he'd listen to me." He looked around. "After all, we're only here because…" Then he turned silent.

Elissa knew the end of that sentence and she knew Alistair didn't want it to be completed, but she had been thinking a lot about this topic and couldn't stop herself. "Because he wants you to be king?"

He nodded slowly, still leaning forward in defeat. "It's not up to him, though. The Landsmeet has yet to convene, and _they_ will decide."

Elissa brushed aside the strands of hair in her face. "Only nobles can speak at the Landsmeet, right?" she asked innocently, a thousand thoughts racing through her mind.

"Yes," Alistair agreed. "From the lowliest Bann to the King."

"Why does Eamon want so badly to place you on the throne?"

He leaned back against the couch and an arm fell behind her form and wrapped around her shoulders. "I'm Maric's son: the only person in all of Thedas carrying Calenhad's blood. That's pretty much it."

"So you think he'd rather preserve a bloodline than choose the most competent ruler?"

Alistair laughed. "Of course. He's a good man, but he's still noble. He has a skewed view of things like that."

Elissa frowned. She was noble as well, after all, and as much as she hated it she couldn't deny that she understood Eamon's argument. There was a feeling that grew inside her every day: _Alistair should be king._ Whoever Anora was, she was not royalty. Alistair was. The way he described his ancestry was seethed in animosity, but she, coming from the background she did, understood the importance of it. To him his blood was simply red, but to her it was worth its weight in gold to the people of Fereldan and their legacy. She still resolved to speak with Anora before making a final decision, but in the back of her mind, it had already been made. "The Landsmeet will gather soon," was all she could think to say.

He nodded. "And I suppose we'll have to respect whatever happens." He turned to face her directly. "How do you think they'll vote?"

Elissa turned away from his stare. "How should I know?" she feigned ignorance.

"You were a Teryn's daughter not long ago. Surely, you're familiar with Fereldan's nobility. After all, many of them wanted your father to be king before Cailan." Elissa's eyes shot up toward him at this statement. "Yes, I was as much aware of this sentiment as anyone else," he spoke with conviction that was unexpected of him.

She looked to the floor as her mind raced. "It never would have happened."

He shrugged. "It could have, had Bryce Cousland had the time to convince the others. I wouldn't have been surprised."

Elissa shook at the thought of her father's life having more time than it was given, and Alistair acknowledged his faux pas by hugging her tightly. "He wouldn't have fought for it," she argued against his strong chest. "He was a royalist till the end, and I would brawl with anyone who said otherwise."

Alistair laughed. "If you're offering to physically fight anyone who disagrees with you, then you might be a welcomed addition to the nobility after all."

Elissa joined in on the laughter. "How could I declare myself a noble's audacious daughter without insisting on dueling all those who challenge me?"

He looked at her lovingly. "Well, in fear of attracting your wrath…" She stuck her tongue out in response. "Would you allow me to escort you to your room?"

Elissa nodded and they left the warm reading room and wandered the empty stone hallways for what seemed like eternity. She clung closer to Alistair's arm, seeking both warmth and comfort until they reached a wooden door he declared belonged to her. She opened it unexcitedly but the room within was more than she could have hoped for. She'd known for many years that her childhood home of Castle Cousland was more than most of the country could dream of, and other nobles such as Arls and Banns would only aspire to estates like her father's, but few would ever achieve them. Eamon was either an obvious exception of a noble or one of those men who felt the need to retain airs in the capital while his home crumbled in Redcliffe. Having seen some of Castle Redcliffe, she frowned. Eamon had, in fact, rivaled her father's wealth somehow, and though Bryce was long dead, she resented this uncontrollably.

She examined her room and, for the first time, lamented her deceased father's power. Alistair spoke reluctantly from behind her, "My room is… on the other side of the estate. Near Eamon's quarters." She knew this had been a recent change in arrangements, no doubt due to Alistair and the Arl's argument.

She tried to remain calm and appreciative of the man who was keeping them all from the Fereldan cold. Turning back to Alistair she laid a comforting hand on his cheek. "Then I guess this is good night."

She leaned up to kiss him and he returned it generously. Smiling against his lips as she reveled in the way he managed to envelope her within his body, they were unfortunately interrupted by a cough at the door. Eamon stared severely. "It's getting late," he said. "Certainly two Grey Wardens need their rest?"

Alistair reluctantly withdrew himself from Elissa, and, after whispering a soft, "Good night," to her he walked past Eamon into the hall, making a point to not even glance at the older man.

Eamon examined the female Warden incredulously, but ultimately softened his tone as he too bid her a restful sleep before walking down the quiet hall with Alistair.


	17. Tonight

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 17**

" **Tonight."**

 **AN: Is there anyone else who can't help but read this chapter's title in Jeremy Clarkson's voice? …Yeah, it's probably just me.**

Alistair paced the floor of Eamon's estate in Denerim. He didn't really know Anora but he _hated_ her. It was because of her, after all, that the love of his life went to the palace and was currently held prisoner in Fort Drakon. He kicked the stone wall and succeeded in only injuring his big toe. As he rubbed it gently Eamon appeared and gestured that Alistair follow him. Once the two were alone in the Arl's office, Eamon spoke. "You care for her, don't you?"

"Of course," Alistair snapped. The last thing he wanted to hear now was a statement as obvious as that.

Eamon sighed. "This isn't good, Alistair. She's a weakness to you."

The young man's face contorted into a scowl and a sound emanated from him that seethed in disgust. "And what does that mean? We've fought countless enemies together and only emerged stronger. How dare you…"

Eamon's voice was tight and aggravated. "You still have one very important battle in front of you and it's one you simply cannot afford to lose. If you should make a mistake, if you should hesitate in the least bit because she is in danger or harmed then you will surely fail, and all of Thedas will be doomed alongside you." Alistair couldn't find an argument and merely leaned against the wall discontentedly as the older man continued. "It's not difficult to see. Do you remember what happened when you received the news of her capture?"

Alistair vaguely recalled screaming something inappropriate towards Anora and being held back by his friends. Eventually, he tired himself out and it was decided that Leliana and Zevran would go on the rescue mission since they had the most experience in covert operations. Alistair groaned as he acknowledged the hold Elissa had over him. "I was…"

"Frantic," Eamon finished for him. "And that's precisely the problem." He sighed before continuing in a calmer tone. "I understand the lure of a woman as beautiful and competent as she, but you have a bright future ahead of you. You cannot throw it all to the wayside for youthful indulgence."

Alistair's stare darted toward the man. He had made a good point before that last statement. To describe Elissa as nothing more than a 'youthful indulgence' made his blood boil. "Of course," the young Warden responded through gritted teeth. "We wouldn't want to throw a shadow over my _bright future_." With that he turned and exited the office to wander the halls angrily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The fire in the library crackled loudly as Alistair pretended to read the book before him, Elissa nestled comfortably in his arms. Leliana and Zevran had rescued her earlier that day and he greeted her with a kiss that expressed his love and great relief. She had barely left his sight since then and now they relaxed in a warm corner of Eamon's estate's library. She gasped slightly at her own readings. "What is it?" he asked. His own book could have been upside down for all he cared. His thoughts were elsewhere.

"It's nothing. Just a love story I'm reading." She nuzzled deeper into him.

"Are there any _naughty bits_?"

She glanced toward him. "Of course. I don't read any books unless they're naughty." She leaned back to kiss him and he complied happily.

"Why don't you read out loud then?" he asked.

She snickered. "Because it's not actually that sort of book. It's a tragedy." She flipped through a few pages. "They both die before they get to the naughty bits."

Alistair frowned. "That's… unfortunate." But Elissa only laughed lightheartedly. Suddenly a servant appeared in the doorway of the library.

"Arl Eamon wondered if the Grey Warden should rest now. She has had a long day, after all."

Elissa and Alistair both sighed at the realization of what this meant. Eamon had decided that they did not need to remain in each others' arms for longer than they had already and was sending Elissa away. She stood, having enough noble senses to not offend her host, but looked at her love sadly. "Good night."

He could only nod in response and she followed the servant out and to her room. He picked up the book she had been reading. _Dying before the naughty bits…_ He hated the thought and threw the book against the stone floor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elissa liked her new shirt. It was blue and soft and, most importantly, it actually fit. It was nothing pretty but she admired herself in the mirror nonetheless before there was a knock at her door. "Alistair?" She wasn't particularly surprised when she opened it. After her capture he had been by her side almost constantly and she enjoyed it. Fort Drakon had been an unpleasant experience to say the least and Alistair always managed to make her feel safe and relaxed.

He looked sideways in embarrassment. "Um… Can I come in?"

Elissa stepped to the side and closed the door after him. "Eamon wouldn't be too

happy," she teased but her companion didn't laugh, making her bite her lip in worry. "Is something the matter?"

His face had remained a hot pink since he arrived. "No! I just… don't know how to say this." She stepped toward him and he examined her closely. "I like your shirt," he mumbled and she crinkled her brow in confusion.

"Is that what you came to say?"

He sighed heavily and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I've been thinking a lot lately… about us." A flash of panic crossed Elissa's face and Alistair rushed to reassure her. "About how much I love you and how great everything is! You know, other than the Blight… Anyway, when you got captured today I… I lost it. The thought of never seeing you again just sent me over the edge and I realized…" He took a deep intake of breath. "I don't know what's going to happen but I can't imagine a future without you. And if I feel this way and you…?" He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I do!" she responded emphatically once she realized what he was asking. "I feel that way too!"

He seemed to release the breath he had been holding in. "Then… if it's okay with you, of course… I don't see why not." Her eyes revealed that she didn't follow him and he realized he would have to push the limits of his comfort further. "I want to be with you. Tonight." Her face reddened quicker than he had ever seen it and her expression was one of utter shock. "We don't have to! I mean, I would understand."

She managed to contort her face back to normal and bit her lip again. "It's not that I've never thought about it." Her gaze drifted over Alistair slowly. "You really mean it? Everything you just said?" He nodded and after a long moment of consideration she walked to the door, moving the hook lock into place. Alistair gulped but when she crossed the room back to him and ran her hands through his hair and her lips met his, the last ounce of fear and doubt drained from his body.

 ***fade to black** *** ;-)**


	18. the best morning

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 18**

" **the best morning"**

Eamon walked briskly down the halls of his estate. The last of the nobles had finally arrived in Denerim and the Landsmeet would be held later that day. He turned a corner toward Alistair's room. He wanted to take some time before events began unfolding to seriously explain the reality of the situation to the young man. There was a good chance that he would be named king, despite his own wishes, and Eamon felt it necessary to offer him some words of wisdom or reassurances. And maybe even a kick in the ass if it proved necessary. He stopped in front of the door and knocked. After a short while with no response he knocked again, harder. Still, there was only silence. The Arl huffed and banged on the wood barbarically. He knew Alistair could be a heavy sleeper but this was ridiculous.

Finally he decided to reach for the knob and found it unlocked. The door creaked open and Eamon peered in, still wary of finding Alistair fuming for the invasion of privacy, but the room was empty. Entering fully, he examined the neatly made bed. Had Alistair woken early and gone for a stroll? No, the Arl shook his head in response to his own thoughts. He'd never make the bed this pristinely. On the dresser there was a silver plate with a few cuts of cheese on it. Eamon remembered having it sent last night, an attempt at mending feelings after their earlier spat. The cheese clearly hadn't been touched. _That_ was even more unlike Alistair.

An elven servant girl entered the room, carrying a bowl of clean water and a washcloth. Finding the Arl standing there, visibly irate, caused her to stop abruptly and water sloshed over the sides of the bowl. Eamon turned to face her, his eyes dark and grey brows bent in anger. "He's not here," he growled toward her, though he seemed to be simply iterating his own thoughts. "He hasn't been here all night." He walked past the servant with his gaze set determinedly ahead and added with a deep snarl, "And I know exactly where he is."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elissa laid on her side, propping her head up with her bent arm, and watched Alistair sleep. He breathed slowly but loudly, and every so often his nose would twitch in the most adorable way. She reached out and touched his cheek, feeling the roughness of his scruff on her small hand, and then moved to rest it on his chest. As she leaned in for a gentle kiss her warm breath hit his ear and he stirred. Blinking his eyes open he looked about the room confused until he caught Elissa in his sights. He relaxed deeper into the pillows and smiled at her, memories of the previous night flooding into his mind. "Good morning," Elissa spoke, her voice gravelly from not using it for so many hours.

Alistair rubbed his eyes, then ran his hands through his very tousled hair before placing them behind his head and exhaling happily. "Good doesn't even _begin_ to describe it. This is the best morning I've ever had." He quirked an eyebrow is Elissa's direction. "And the best night."

She blushed and sat up, suddenly very aware of the lack of clothes on her body beneath the sheet she held tightly against her chest. Shirts, pants, and underthings were scattered across the stone floor and she shifted, considering how best to venture from the warm bed while keeping herself covered. Alistair had no intention of allowing her to do so, however, as he sat up behind her and began covering her back and neck with playful kisses. She attempted to shrug him off but the giggles she couldn't manage to stifle egged him on. He lightly brushed his fingers over sides, pausing only briefly at the scar that had started so much before attacking the area he knew was particularly ticklish and she shrieked and squirmed in response. Soon, she found herself lying on the bed once again, the protection of her blanket long forgotten and her bare body shivering. Alistair quickly remedied this and he pressed his own against her as their morning was about to get even better.

"Alistair!" Eamon screamed from the hall, banging his fist loudly on the door. "Alistair, I know you're in there!"

The couple remained frozen in shock until Eamon banged again and they both scrambled to dress faster than either of them ever had before. Elissa tugged at her blue shirt and attempted to smooth her hair while Alistair went to the door. She felt like a child preparing to be reprimanded, despite being in such an adult situation only moments before. Alistair unhooked the lock and opened the door a crack. Smiling desperately at the Arl he greeted in a voice that squeaked more than he liked, "Good morning, Eamon. Something I can help you with?"

Eamon pushed the door open completely and assessed both Alistair and Elissa's disheveled appearances. He seemed furious but remained silent for some time. Elissa wondered if that was part of their punishment, standing in his silent scrutiny and judgment. Eventually he spoke, "The nobles have all arrived in Denerim. The Landsmeet will be held sometime after lunch. I expect you both to be prepared." The pair nodded diligently and he began to turn away before resting his cold gaze on Alistair. "Come with me."

Alistair knew better than to hesitate in obeying and the men swiftly left. Elissa didn't know what Eamon was going to say, but she was torn between feeling bad for Alistair and feeling grateful that she wasn't the one receiving the speech. She closed the door and leaned against it heavily. She ultimately decided she didn't have the luxury of worrying what some nobleman thought of her. She had a Landsmeet to attend and a king to crown.


	19. the blood of Calenhad

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 19**

" **the blood of Calenhad"**

Elissa couldn't believe it. After all she had done, the lives she'd saved, the nobles she'd helped, one act of betrayal from Anora caused the entire Landsmeet to erupt into chaos. She knew perfectly well why the woman had spoken out against her: she simply couldn't offer her the support she requested. Elissa had decided the previous night, nestled in Alistair's loving arms, that she would make him king no matter what, and relaying that decision honestly to Anora had been a mistake. She saw that now.

Elissa felt Alistair standing silently but tensely behind her. She couldn't even fathom his thoughts. She hadn't made her decision known to him yet, but when Anora spoke out it seemed the idea of having someone other than her on the throne, even if that meant himself, suddenly appealed to him much more. A flutter of hope entered her briefly. _Maybe he won't hate me for this after all._

Eamon, Loghain, and other high level nobles were whispering about something amongst themselves. Elissa didn't even want to consider what it could be and instead focused on wiping the blood from the recent brawl off her armor. And these people were supposed to be the most civilized in Fereldan? Then again, she considered, examining her deeply reddened blade, despite her father's lessons in propriety and ladyship she had participated willingly. These were dark times, indeed. The group seemed to have dispersed and Eamon approached the Grey Wardens heavily.

"There is a way to solve this dispute." He rubbed his temples. "It harkens back to the time of King Calenhad… A duel."

Elissa's eyebrows rose. How could empires like Orlais ever come to truly respect them if they continued to settle political disputes in this manner? On the other hand, she knew this was the only chance she had of giving Alistair his proper title. "I'll do it," she said confidently and quickly.

"No!" Alistair cut her off, actually pushing her aside to face Eamon with a starkly determined expression. Elissa hadn't even considered him, and felt slightly guilty at that.

" _You_ want to duel Loghain?" Eamon asked. "He is a veteran of the rebellion, after all, and a highly accomplished warrior."

Alistair's face hardened. "And I am a Grey Warden. I have fought worse than him."

Both men instinctively turned to Elissa who gasped at such pressure. She knew better than to underestimate Loghain's strength, but thoughts of her past battles alongside Alistair flashed through her mind. Specifically, the image of him taking the final blow against an Ogre in the Deep Roads. She was confident in her ability to defeat the Teryn of Gwaren, but, looking at the man she loved, she knew he could accomplish just as much, and he deserved the honor. Nodding silently, they accepted her decision and Alistair approached the man who had abandoned the Wardens at Ostagar.

With fire in his amber eyes, the duel began. Elissa could barely stand to watch as the men circled each other. When blades were drawn she instinctively receded into Eamon's chest. Despite their differences the Arl seemed to understand and placed a comforting hand on her back. But she couldn't look away forever; she was a warrior, after all. The entire time she kept thinking of what Loghain would do to the young Warden if he emerged successful. But that's not how it turned out and when it was clear who was victorious, Alistair glanced toward her. She smiled in relief at the sight of his triumph and nodded ever so slightly in unconscious approval, and with that, he beheaded the man who had hunted them for months.

Blood splattered and the crowd gasped and screamed, but when Alistair stood tall they all silently acknowledged him. Eamon rushed forward. Anora wiped the blood from her face and raced for her father, laying herself against his limp form. Elissa felt a pang of sadness for the woman, but then she realized all other eyes in the room had settled on her. It seemed they all understood that her decisions lay at the base of all these outcomes and looked to her for the next statement of reality. She inhaled deeply, remembering her father's natural composure, and spoke as confidently as she could. "Fereldan has a new king, with the blood of Calenhad running through his veins. Alistair Theirin shall take the throne…" A roar erupted from the crowd, even amongst those who had voted against them but wished to curry favor with one they could no longer deny as their monarch. Elissa looked to Alistair who blushed at the applause and didn't seem to know what to do with his hands. She had finally voiced the decision she had made so long ago, when they were travelling along the road together. Suddenly, though, another thought seized her. Despite her aptitude with composure, she wasn't able to stop herself before announcing, "And I will rule by his side as his queen."

The room fell silent and every noble's gaze fell on her, including Alistairs' and she felt herself redden. She wasn't entirely certain what made her say that, but she also didn't want to take it back. At least, not until he had told her to. She would suffer the embarrassment herself, but hoped it would not spread to his reign, so fresh and untouched as it was at this point. Catching his eye only briefly in the conservative enjoyment that followed such a tense and deadly Landsmeet, Alistair looked at her thoughtfully. Or so she thought. It would not be until they claimed a moment alone to speak that she would truly know how he felt.


	20. determined and ferocious

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 20**

" **determined and ferocious"**

 **AN: This was originally two** _ **very**_ **short chapters that I decided to just smush into one, so forgive the sudden shift in tone. Also, a HUGE thank you to those who have reviewed. You're the best and I appreciate every word!**

Elissa walked the floor repeatedly, mentally kicking herself. _Declaring yourself queen? What were you thinking?_ She smacked her forehead with her palm and slightly recoiled at the pain. Surely Alistair was angry. He didn't want to be king, and not only had she firmly placed him on the throne but she put herself beside him. Now he was doomed not only to a title he never wanted but a wife as well. While he had admitted to her before that he imagined a life for them together with marriage and children and a happy home, she was certain he never wanted any of it in this way and he must resent her for thrusting it all upon him. She heard footsteps and looked up to see the declared king approaching the small room she stood in. It was the only time she could think of where the sight of him made her want to run and hide. He rubbed the back of the neck tiredly and once he noticed her she averted her gaze before seeing the expression his face took on.

He walked to within a few feet of her. "So…" he started awkwardly, "We're engaged?"

Elissa still couldn't force herself to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry. I can take it back if you want. I don't know why I did it. I just…"

He laughed lightly. "It saves me from having to ask."

She looked up slowly to find him smirking down at her. "You're not mad?"

He leaned against the nearby wall. "About being king? I don't know if mad is the word. I'm not particularly pleased but… seeing how things went down back there I don't know if there was another choice." He paused and his smirk turned into a devilish grin, knowing she was holding her breath for the rest. "About being engaged? Well…" She gulped. "I'm _thrilled_." For the second time that evening she lost her composure and raced toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck and planted wet kisses across his face. He laughed and welcomed her hold. "I take it you're excited as well?"

A wide brilliant smile crossed her face and she nuzzled herself between his chin and shoulder. "I honestly didn't think too much about it before. The words just sort of tumbled out of me, but hearing how you feel…" She reached up and kissed the stubble on his cheek. "I'm so happy."

He enjoyed her embrace before his heart was wrenched with a fact he felt needed to be brought up. "They'll be expecting an heir. I've told you before I don't know if Grey Wardens can conceive. All the Wardens I know with children had them… before. Two Wardens together…" He looked away despondently, "it might be impossible."

Elissa considered this more seriously than she had before. "Well, I suppose you could marry some normal woman." She smiled slightly. "Someone soft and delicate. Surely she could bear a gentle, pink child."

Alistair was just as amused as Elissa knew he'd be. He scoffed. "Never mind that. I'd rather take my chances with you for the prospect of a miniature warrior, as determined and ferocious at its mother." They smiled at one another.

"I suppose we'll just have to try harder than anyone else," she said, pressing herself further into his warmth.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A burning rage ran through Elissa's veins. She hated so many things: the Darkspawn, the Archdemon, Morrigan… especially Morrigan. The woman hadn't killed thousands and threatened all of Thedas, but in one night she had earned herself the brunt of the Warden's fury. Elissa _hated_ her. She took out her rage on the enemy before her: a Darkspawn general. It fell with an echoing boom but Elissa's bloodthirst was not sated. She immediately marched toward the top of Fort Drakon, her party in tow. Alistair hadn't said a single word to her since the horrible night that lay behind them. Though, in all honesty, Elissa hadn't given him the chance. She didn't want to know the details. If the witch fulfilled her promise then they would both live after the dragon lay dead at her feet, and they would deal with the matter then. For now, she saw nothing but black and white. There were those who needed to die and those who did not; all else was pointless to think about. She reached the top of the tower and the Archdemon roared. Her head pounded from his deafening call, but she charged forward nonetheless. One of them would die tonight, of that much she was certain.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alistair held up his shield in defense of the Archdemon's heavy tail, but was still sent flying across the top of the fort. He regained his composure only to see Elissa battling intensely with the front right foot. As the dragon reared back, Alistair knew what was coming and somehow managed to force himself onto his feet and back to her side to shield her from the fire that soon erupted from the demon's mouth. They both cringed until the heat dispersed and Elissa left his shelter to begin her siege anew. He aided her in any way he could; drawing fire, taking hits, or claiming strikes, the best of which was a strong stab to the eye that the seemed to cripple the Archdemon more severely than any other wound.

Alistair knew the seriousness of their situation. Riordan was dead, and they were the last two Wardens in Fereldan. If they failed, the Blight would spread and claim more lives than was countable. This had to be the end. If the Archdemon was permitted to live, then that meant they had both died, bloodied and alone. He couldn't bear the thought and found his way to her side yet again. She cut through the dragon's already weakened underbelly with her sword and rolled away as it screeched in pain. He held half her body weight as she raised herself in pain. This was their chance. Together, they charged toward the beast, Alistair claiming its one good eye and Elissa slitting its throat.

With a sound that would resonate in their nightmares for years to come, the beast fell before them, and the lovers remained intact. They had won the battle and survived. Elissa considered the woman she had hoped to murder before the night was done. Could she feel it? She pushed the thoughts aside. They had accomplished their task, and now she could see no greater reward than falling in Alistair's arms in relief.


	21. something you have to see

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 21**

" **something you have to see"**

Elissa watched Fort Drakon from the roof of Eamon's estate. The body of the Archdemon still laid there, with dozens of people frantically working around it. Its blood would be collected and given to the Wardens. Its scales and bones would be fashioned into fine armor or trophies, whichever fetched a higher market price. Someone had even asked Elissa if there was a particular body part she wished to keep for herself as a memento. She had swiftly declined the offer; that beast had haunted her for months, she did not want any leftover part of it anywhere near her. She then realized that must be why she had been sitting there watching for so long. She wanted to make sure it was gone.

She saw Alistair walking along the street below. He was accompanied by Eamon as well as other nobles, seneschals, servants, and guards. Elissa snorted to herself. Where were the guards when Darkspawn stormed their camp at night? Or when a bandit's arrow found itself lodged in their king's shoulder? Even her father's guards hadn't managed to… She shut her eyes tightly, willing away hot tears and wondering if she would always have this reaction when she thought of her family. After the surge of emotion passed she sighed. Guards couldn't protect against everything, but that was precisely why she was so happy when Zevran agreed to remain in Denerim. He could weed out betrayal from the shadows and keep Alistair safer than a clunky set of armor. She noted the familiar scent of fine leathers and wondered how long Zevran had been standing behind her. Turning halfway toward him she said, "Didn't I ask you to watch over Alistair?"

Letting out one of his little lighthearted laughs he settled in beside her on the stone roof. "Yes, and then he asked me to watch over you."

Elissa turned back to watching Alistair and his large group of followers. "Did you at least hear what they were talking about?"

" 'Why is that strange elf following us?' " Elissa shook her head at her friend's antics and he laughed again. "Truthfully, it was all quite dull. They're making note of what needs repairs. The other nobles are supposed to send their best craftsmen to help so the city will be in an acceptable state for the coronation."

Elissa bit her lip. "And when is that to be held?"

"All of the nobles from the Landsmeet are still here, and rumor has it the Grand Cleric has already left Val Royeaux. It shouldn't be more than a few days."

"Has Alistair said anything about it?"

Zevran shrugged. "He's never really confided in me. Something about me trying to kill him once… I don't exactly recall. I'm sure he'd speak to you, though." He nudged her slightly, but she only turned her gaze back to Fort Drakon. Zevran also took in the sight of the Archdemon. "They say Nevarrans hunt dragons for sport. Personally, I don't see the appeal."

"I'm surprised. Dragon hunters get all the glory, not to mention the ladies."

"Oh, don't get me wrong! I love ladies and glory, but there are so many more refined creatures to hunt. Dragons are so…" He stuck his tongue out and made a guttural noise, forcing Elissa to finally crack a smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The talks of rebuilding Denerim continued on into dinner, which Alistair soon realized was no longer a time to relax and enjoy but instead to continue discussing politics in between stuffing your face. Sometimes it seemed less a discussion and more a debate as nobles bickered over whose lands suffered worse during the Blight, who had sent the most soldiers to help fight the Darkspawn, and whose family had supported the Grey Wardens for the longest. Alistair found he couldn't even enjoy the tantalizing meal before him and began to search the table, noting one missing face. "Where's El… Lady Cousland?" he asked a servant as she refilled his wine glass.

"She took her dinner in her room. Poor dear must be exhausted after all that's happened." The woman smiled warmly at him. "You must be too, but there's no rest for a king, now is there? If you like I could have a hot bath waiting for you after the meal." Alistair decided that she was officially his favorite servant and meant to get her name, but the dining room rooms suddenly boomed open with an exhausted courier appearing in the candlelight.

"What's the meaning of this?" Eamon exclaimed.

"I bring news," the courier panted, "for the king."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Night had fallen on the city, but Elissa could still make out the unmistakable shape of a dragon lying dead on the nearby fort as she looked through the window in her room. Eamon had graciously offered continued residence at his home to she and Alistair until the palace was repaired enough. She sat on an ornate bed with soft sheets in a beautiful room, but couldn't wait until she was allowed to leave. Eamon's estate held too many bad memories that she couldn't move past until she had a new place to rest her head, just like she knew she wouldn't stop thinking about the feeling of absolute terror the Archdemon's sight had caused her until its body was completely removed. A loud knock on the door pulled her from these thoughts and Alistair called out to her. "Elissa!"

She leapt to open it and as soon as she did Alistair grabbed her wrist and started pulling her away. "I don't want to have dinner with the nobles," she protested, yanking her wrist back. "I promise I will, just… not tonight."

"It's not that," he said earnestly. "There's something you have to see."

"Can't it wait?" She leaned against the door frame tiredly.

Alistair grabbed her hand again, gentler this time. "Trust me, you wouldn't want it to."

She finally complied and walked with him down to the main hall, where the nobles were clustered about and spoke in hushed voices. "Alistair?" she asked, starting to get nervous. They stopped in front a dense huddle of men and he smiled down at her. "Alistair, what did you do?"

He shook his head, but continued smiling. "I wish I could say I had anything to do with it. I just wanted to be here to see the look on your face."

She frowned, still not understanding what was happening. Alistair gestured toward the group, which instantly parted, revealing a man sitting in the middle. He was bloodied and bruised, caked in a thick layer of dirt, with the hair of a wild man and a beard that betrayed how long he'd been away from civilization, but Elissa would know that man anywhere. "Fergus!"


	22. a joyous occasion

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 22**

" **a joyous occasion"**

The Grand Cleric spoke slowly and solemnly as Alistair leaned before her. He tried to pay attention to her words; they were, after all, important to his future as well as that of his country. But he found himself opening his eyes and glancing at the crowd behind him. He quickly spotted Elissa sitting in the pews beside her brother, Fergus, who was looking much better now than when he first arrived in Denerim. Elissa leaned over and whispered something to him and he smiled slightly. Fergus had taken up most of her time the past few days and Alistair wondered if she told him about the two of them or their engagement, but then the cleric ordered him onto his feet and he obediently complied. A garish crown was placed on his head and he faced his people as they clapped and bowed. He watched Elissa bend down to his authority and frowned, but quickly fixed this as he realized a king should not look guilty about his power.

A stream of nobles approached him in congratulations, some not even waiting for his rule to last an hour before insisting on favors and throwing problems at his feet. He did not want Elissa to give him this title and he had told her this repeatedly, but then she was next to approach him and all resentment fell from his body. She had offered to serve beside him and that was more than he could have ever dreamt. "My Queen?" he greeted, raising an eyebrow in her direction as he had done so many times before.

She smiled in response and bowed slightly. "Your Majesty." He didn't think he'd ever get used to that, especially when it came from her lips. Thankfully, she resumed her normal composure and continued, "You looked very handsome during the ceremony." Her coy smile made him relax.

"And you are as beautiful as ever," he practically whispered, admiring her anew. Their entire time together had been spent in armor and leathers, except for the parts in sleeping clothes, and they were some of his favorites. But now she wore a pale green dress and her hair was neatly combed. She looked like the lady she was before the Blight. He had always thought she looked beautiful when she was spattered with blood, but this sight was appealing in a whole new way. He didn't resent the fact that he'd have to get used to it. Straightening himself once more he added in a more kingly manner, "I wanted to thank you… _officially_ for all that you've done for Fereldan. The Blight would not have ended so soon if it wasn't for you. You are truly our Hero."

"Hero?" she asked.

He blushed uncontrollably. "Yes, well… that's what the people are calling you, it seems. Doesn't sound too bad to me. They believe in you, they know you've defended them in the past and trust you to do so again. I… I can't lie that it hasn't made their acceptance of my rule easier, knowing you'll be by my side."

He seemed embarrassed but she kept looking up at him with those dark blue eyes. "I'm glad I helped," was all she said before curtseying and leaving him to the rest of the nobles.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eventually the party dispersed and Alistair was left in a throne room with no one to greet. Zevran chose this moment to approach, presenting an almost mocking bow as he did. "Your Majesty, I'd hoped you'd follow me?"

Alistair was unsure as he eyed the elf. "And why should I do that?"

Zevran glanced behind him to Elissa who crossed her arms and watched him carefully, despite already agreeing to his wishes. "Trust me," he continued, "as you and your love have done so many times before."

Alistair groaned but realized in relief that there was nothing more for him to accomplish that night as king. He followed the elf alongside Elissa down the empty hall until they reached a large room that erupted in cheer as soon as they entered. There were his companions and friends, smiling toward him, and he couldn't help but respond in kind.

"We simply _had_ to celebrate such a joyous occasion as the end of the Blight and crowning of a new king," Leliana explained, as she grabbed Elissa's hand and dragged her onto the dance floor.

"Also," Zevran added, his cool gaze relaxing on Alistair. "With all of us parting ways soon, we realized this was our last chance to give you an appropriate engagement party."

The elf somehow managed to pull Alistair's hefty body toward the center of the dancing, and he was surprised to find himself joining in, partly happy to be doing something the nobility would frown upon and partly happy to simply be moving in a way he knew wouldn't be able to in so much time. Sometime throughout the music and revelry he found his way toward Elissa, and she welcomed his hands on her hips gladly. The band played enthusiastically, and they all danced well into the night.

At one point Alistair felt a tap on his shoulder and was caught off guard once he realized it was Fergus. The dark haired man gestured for Alistair to come with him and they sat at a table in the corner of the room where Oghren was close to finishing a barrel of ale and Sten was working his way through a plate of cookies. Fergus spoke first, "My sister tells me you're to be married."

Alistair suddenly felt a surge of nerves and something caught in his throat. He could only nod in response.

Elissa's brother eyed him closely. "I suppose she could do worse than a king." Alistair breathed a little easier at that but quickly tensed again at the man's next words. "But what about you? What exactly are you seeking to gain from her? In the state Highever is in I'm afraid I can't offer you a dowry."

"No!" Alistair exclaimed, finally finding his voice. "It's not like that at all! I love Elissa. Besides, she's the one who decided to get married. Not that I complained!"

Fergus chuckled. "Yes, she told me as much."

"Then why…?" Alistair reddened as he realized Fergus had simply been testing him, and from the way he continued to smile it seemed he had passed.

"Honestly, I'm glad the two of you found each other, and during a Blight of all things. Love is important to have in one's life. I could wish for no better for my baby sister." He grabbed a mug and began pouring the contents of a nearby bottle into it. "You have quite a challenge ahead of you, though. Elissa's not the easiest person to live with."

Alistair raised an eyebrow and accepted the full cup when Fergus offered it to him before pouring another for himself. "Any advice?"

"Oh…" Fergus laughed and sipped slowly in thought. "She hates the cold. Be prepared for a lot of whining in the winter. But she loves Mabari. She always used to complain that father would only let her have one, so be careful or you'll find your palace overrun by drooling dogs. And she snores."

"No she doesn't," Alistair responded without thinking.

"Aha!" Fergus' eyes twinkled at the juicy bit of information he had tricked out of the king and Alistair's eyes widened in fear. "Don't worry. I'm not here to judge, but it's good to see you're an honest man, even when you probably shouldn't be." He took another sip and looked over to where Elissa was dancing happily with her friends, and Alistair followed suit. She noticed the two most important men in her life staring at her and winked at them before grabbing Leliana's hand and giving her a twirl. Fergus laughed. "Like I said, she's a piece of work. You should probably get over there."

Alistair happily complied and grabbed Elissa possessively. He didn't know how long they all stayed there, dancing, drinking, singing badly, and sharing memories of their time on the road, but he loved every second of it. Eamon had told him that his coronation would be the happy moment the people of Fereldan needed after the dark times of the Blight, but this was what _Alistair_ needed. And his friends knew that.


	23. It's okay

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 23**

" **It's okay"**

 **AN: A sad chapter amidst the fluff. It was inevitable.**

The royal palace was still under repairs, but the king and his betrothed were finally allowed to move in. The king's office, however, still wasn't ready, so Alistair was forced to do his work at the desk in his quarters. He didn't mind though; the room was warm and comfortable, and people seemed more reluctant to intrude on him there. He was reading a letter from Empress Celene offering him condolences on the death of Cailan and congratulations on defeating the Archdemon when one of the soldiers who stood guard outside his room called for his attention. "Lady Cousland would like to speak with you."

"Send her in, of course," he responded promptly, standing and walking toward the door. "You don't have to ask for her. She's allowed in any time she wants."

The guard nodded and disappeared into the hallway, Elissa emerging a moment later. She looked about the room and whistled lowly. "You room is much better than mine."

"It'll be yours soon enough," he said lowly, reaching forward and grasping her about the waist.

She giggled and leaned up to kiss his nose. "Not soon enough. For now I'm stuck in those guest quarters."

Alistair frowned and let her free to wander the space. It was true he wasn't able to provide her with the accommodations she deserved. Eamon had offered to let her stay in his estate until their wedding but both of them shuddered at the thought of remaining under his judgmental watch any longer than they had to. Not that being in the palace together had been any easier. Here, there were a hundred Eamons constantly watching them. They certainly couldn't share a room or gossip would spread throughout the nobility like wildfire and Alistair's reign would suffer as a result. He hated to admit it, but he finally understood the logic behind Eamon's warnings against impropriety. Their wedding couldn't come soon enough.

Elissa found herself at his desk and picked up the letter he had been reading. "Empress Celene? Do you know her?"

Alistair crossed the room to stand beside her. "We've never met, but according to Eamon she was considering a marriage to Cailan."

Elissa gasped. "What about Anora?"

Alistair simply shrugged. "I suppose they would have divorced. Anora was barren, after all, and a union with Celene would cement Fereldan's alliance to Orlais."

Elissa placed the letter back on the desk brusquely. "I hope you've informed her that you do not share your brother's intentions?"

He smiled at her obvious jealousy. "I was planning on mentioning it in my reply, though not in those exact words. A king must be tactful, after all." Elissa huffed, only making his smile grow. "Was there something you actually needed, my dear?"

She grew quiet and rapped her fingers against the wooden desk. "There was. Fergus is planning on returning to Highever to rebuild our home and assume his title as Teryn." Alistair nodded, vaguely recalling signing some paper in the pile on his desk that acknowledged Fergus' new title. Elissa inhaled slowly. "I'm going with him." Alistair couldn't help but let out a sound reminiscent of a nug's squeal. "Not permanently, of course! Just to help him rebuild and settle in. And there's no way I could let him face… _all of that_ alone." She placed a loving hand on his chest. "I know the only reason you agreed to be king was because I promised to be by your side…"

He put his own hand over hers. "I'll be fine. I'm learning a lot here and I can only get better at this whole ruling a country thing. I know why you need to go. If you require anything…"

She pressed her other hand to his lips. "Your understanding is more than enough. Thank you, Alistair. I won't be gone for more than a month. And Fergus and I were planning on having a little ceremony to honor those lost in the Blight once everything was settled. The king's attendance would surely be appreciated."

He smiled sympathetically at her. "Of course."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The invitation was strictly formal, and, though Alistair knew why, he was slightly disappointed. He missed Elissa sorely every day she was gone and now, almost a month later, the only contact he received from her was a reserved letter inviting him to a memorial service for the deceased Couslands and other lost souls. The carriage ride to Highever was dismal as the rain refused to let up, and even he, as much as he hated carriages, didn't want to ride in such weather. Once at Castle Cousland he was given a moment to dry off before greeting the nobles in attendance. They came from all across Fereldan; Bryce had been a well-loved man, after all. When he finally approached Elissa and Fergus he offered them polite condolences, which they accepted with downturn eyes and grateful bowing. As he walked away his gaze lingered on the woman he was to marry. He had never seen her so sad.

Thankfully, during the services he was seated next to the grieving siblings. As they all kneeled before the priest, as soon as she began to talk of the accomplishments of Bryce and Eleanor he sensed Elissa shudder beside him. Reaching out and grabbing her hand he squeezed it comfortingly and she seemed to calm somewhat. They spent the rest of the ceremony with their fingers intertwined, and, once it was time to stand, Alistair saw sparkling tears in his beloved's eyes. But there was more pomp to adhere to and they walked into another room where guests were fed and more sympathetic words were whispered to the future queen and her brother. Plenty of the nobles had words to share with their king as well, but his focus was set squarely on Elissa. One noble in particular seemed to bring up some memory that sent the woman over the edge and she began to bawl in front of all the people who were supposed to respect her. Alistair pushed aside whomever he had been speaking to and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay," he whispered into her ear. "Everyone understands." Elissa continued to cry into the expensive shirt he wore and he only held her tighter. He looked past her shuddering form to two portraits on the far wall. Bryce and Eleanor Cousland. He had never met them, but his heart suddenly ached.


	24. Roses

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 24**

" **Roses"**

Elissa decided to spend one more week in Highever after the memorial, claiming she and her brother offered each other comfort they could not find elsewhere. Alistair understood, of course, and accepted the turn of events in stride. Truthfully, he had done a surprisingly decent job of ruling in her absence. He had even gotten access to his own office after it was finished being repaired and remodeled. He was writing a letter to the Wardens of Orlais, struggling to find sufficiently vague words to describe the fight with the Archdemon, when Eamon knocked on his door, entering before receiving a response as he often did.

"There's something we must discuss," the older man spoke gravely while sitting in front of the large desk, and Alistair set down his quill, expecting the worst. "It's about your wedding." Alistair's hands instinctively clenched into fists and he felt his face redden as he prepared for yet another argument over Elissa and her importance to him, but the Arl continued before he could muster too much anger. "With Elissa's absence we've put this off long enough, but I've taken the liberty of finally hiring a wedding planner for you."

Alistair was certain his expression made him look like a fool, but his appearance was the last of the thoughts rushing through his mind. "What?"

"A wedding planner, Alistair. Typically engagements last longer than yours but since you and Elissa are clearly so… _close_ it is probably in your best interests to marry soon. The woman I've hired comes highly recommended, I assure you, and she'll take most of the burden off the two of you. I thought it seemed best since you've your own duties to attend to and Elissa is still in mourning."

"I… but…" Alistair struggled to form words. "I thought you didn't like Elissa."

Eamon's forehead creased. "I have nothing but respect for the Hero of Fereldan. She is a proven warrior, a competent speaker, and the daughter of a very great man. What I _don't_ like is the two of you constantly refusing to heed my advice on proper decorum. She's a fine woman, though. If she wasn't a Grey Warden I may have insisted on the match myself."

"What does that mean? If she wasn't a Grey Warden?"

Eamon sighed. "I'm not unfamiliar with the limits Wardens face in childbearing. Your country needs an heir, and she may not be able to give you one."

Alistair wanted to argue this, but he knew he couldn't. "So you tried to keep us apart?" Eamon opened his mouth to speak, but Alistair quickly added, "Don't try to tell me you haven't."

He sighed. "I know you care for her. Perhaps my head has been filled with political strategy for too long. It's something I've been considering for some time now, actually."

Alistair could tell there was something he wanted to say, but was holding himself back. "Is everything all right?"

"It's just that I've been thinking recently. After my illness, I pushed myself because there was the Blight and your coronation, but I'm getting on in years. I'm tired. And with Connor in the Circle I don't relish in the thought of having to return to Redcliffe." He looked up, revealing the age in his eyes. "I considered…. With your approval of course… Stepping down as Arl and naming Teagan my successor. I could stay in Denerim. I could help you, if you'll have me."

Alistair remembered the Eamon from his childhood. He hadn't given him any luxuries to speak of, but he had always offered him safety and at least a shred of comfort. He recalled the small golem he still regretted losing and an amulet patiently put back together. Now here he was, a king, and Eamon an old man. "Of course," he answered quietly.

Eamon smiled tiredly and stood with a slight groan. "Thank you, Alistair." He glanced warmly at the younger man. "Now that such unpleasantries are over I shall turn the conversation over…" He opened the door to the office, revealing a well-dressed woman who had clearly been waiting this whole time. "This is Lady Adelaide." The woman entered the room and curtseyed to her king. "She will help you with all those pesky wedding preparations."

Before Alistair could respond Eamon exited and Adelaide sat before him, opening her notebook and dipping her quill in ink as she readied herself to write. "What time of year do you see yourself marrying?" she asked without hesitation.

Alistair was taken aback. He had never met a party planner before, but he assumed she was being paid to _plan_ the _party_. Why was he being asked anything? "Um… One of the four seasons, certainly."

Adelaide scrunched her small face, but wrote something down emphatically. "And what about colors? Do you have a preference?"

Alistair wracked his brain. Colors had never mattered to him. He wore what clothes were available and always managed to make do with whatever he had, and now that he was king his clothes were picked out for him. Truthfully, he couldn't remember a single instance in which he deliberately matched two colors together. "Not black?" was all he could think to answer.

The woman sighed at his refusal to comply, but still continued to scribble her notes. "And flowers? I'm sure you don't have…"

"Roses," he answered assuredly, as his thoughts raced back to pleasant moments in the company of Elissa. _A rare and wonderful thing amidst the darkness…_

Adelaide smiled at finally receiving some information she could work with. "Roses it is, then." She wrote more carefully before directing her next question. "And what about the guest list?"

Alistair groaned. This was going to be a long night.


	25. the larder

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 25**

" **the larder"**

Elissa roamed the halls of the palace. She had been trying to learn her way about, but after returning from her ancestral home she realized it would take a lot of work to become as familiar with this building as she was with Castle Cousland. There she knew every nook and hiding place, but here she still felt like a stranger in many ways. She turned a corner and realized she didn't recognize where she was and sighed. It would take more effort than she had thought. She didn't want to return the way she came just yet and settled for examining the portraits on the wall.

Moira Theirin had striking blue eyes that seemed to watch Elissa knowingly. Alistair clearly inherited his soft, kind ones from some other ancestor, but Moira shared his blonde hair and sly smile. Stepping back to view the painting from farther away she wasn't surprised that this was his grandmother. She was more confident than Elissa had ever seen Alistair, but there was something about her that seemed so familiar. Regality? Bravery? Compassion? She couldn't place it and settled for moving toward the portraits further down the hall. Maric certainly looked like Alistair… Well, the other way around. He was a very handsome man.

"Do you think I should grow my hair out?" Elissa jumped at the unexpected voice and Alistair laughed after finding his future wife staring intently at the portrait of his father. "Did I startle you?"

"I… Where did you come from?"

He motioned past his shoulder. "My office is right over there."

Elissa slapped her palm to her forehead. "Of course. _That's_ where I am."

He continued to laugh, but swiveled her body back toward the painting. "Answer the question, Cousland. Do you think I'd look good with long hair?"

She examined the image before her. "You look just like him, so of course you would." She turned around while still in his grasp and ran her hands through his short locks. "But I appreciate that you have your own style."

"Riiight. If that's what you want to call it." He leaned down to kiss her and remembered just how much he missed the taste of her lips. After hesitantly pulling back he added hoarsely, "I haven't properly welcomed you home, have I?"

She smiled in response. "No, you haven't."

Their kiss continued until Elissa opened her eyes to find a servant waiting patiently at the end of the hall. "Yes?"

The servant coughed uncomfortably. "The Arl of Denerim is waiting to meet with His Majesty."

Alistair sighed, remembering his duties. "Later," he promised, and left Elissa alone to find her own way around the palace once again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elissa sat at her desk in the guest quarters she had been staying in, attempting to draw maps of the palace from memory. She grunted loudly at the soft knock on the door, too distracted by her own thoughts to care about who was interrupting her. She was struggling to recall the northern corridor of the east wing when Alistair looked over her shoulder. She slowly looked back at him. "All done with today's work, your majesty?" she blinked up at him innocently.

"Not yet." He took the quill from her hand and placed it down on the desk. "Clearly my future queen still needs to learn her way around, and I've come to help." Before Elissa could ask any questions he pulled her out of her seat and away into the mystery of the palace at night.

The hall was cold and only every other brazier was lit in the late hour. Alistair pulled Elissa through turn after turn, clearly familiar with where he was heading, though he never expressed their destination to her. When they ultimately stopped in front of a set of heavy wooden doors Elissa determined that they went down a flight of steps and were somewhere underneath the kitchen. "Is this the larder?" she asked, pleased with herself for figuring such things out. Alistair pushed the doors opened in response, revealing a room filled with delicious foods.

Elissa swiftly approached a shelf of cheese and grasped a wedge within her hands. "Why did you bring me here?"

Alistair followed her and grabbed a slice for himself. "Why else? Cheese."

The couple proceeded to laugh and enjoy their treat in the low light of the larder. After a time, and quite a few samples, they found themselves sitting on the floor and leaning against the shelves, bellies full in contentment. Elissa laid against Alistair's shoulder and sighed. "I missed you."

He couldn't help but smile in response. She had been in Highever for so long and he missed her desperately. Hearing that she had felt the same way lightened his heart immensely. "They didn't have cheese in Highever?" he joked and she raised herself enough to punch his arm lightly, reminding them both of the playful teasing their relationship had started with.

He lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders as she nestled back into him. "I used to wonder how it would all work out," she mused out loud. "I never imagined it would be this… perfect."

"There are far too many rules and stuffy nobles for it to be _perfect_ ," he snorted in response. "I guess it's too late for us to run away to that quiet little town? Pretend I'm not a king and you're not the Hero of Fereldan?"

"Yes," she laughed, "I think it is." She looked up at his clean shaven face and frowned slightly. "Are you not happy being king?"

He stared at his feet. "It's not that. It's just… not how I imagined everything would turn out. Then again, nothing has gone the way I thought it would since the Blight began." He looked down at her and silently remarked how beautiful she was. "It's hard to find reasons to complain when you're around, though." He couldn't resist meeting her soft lips with his own, and a simple kiss eventually evolved into a very memorable night on the larder floor. Each managed to return to their rooms before dawn, though. After all, propriety was important.


	26. the future queen

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 26**

" **the future queen"**

Alistair looked down from the balcony into the garden. Elissa and Wynne sat closely on a bench, whispering frantically. There were small gestures and knowing glances passed between them and Alistair squinted. He wasn't sure what they were talking about but it gave him a knot in his stomach. Elissa shook her head slowly and rested it in her hands as Wynne squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. He wondered if he should go down there and intercede, but his body remained uncontrollably motionless. Wynne was saying something. He was certain it was some sort of practical advice from the way she was sitting. He had been on the receiving end of that far too many times to not recognize it. Elissa seemed to slowly accept her words and raised her head once again to look at the older woman. Their conversation continued with Elissa asking short questions and Wynne providing lengthy responses. Alistair was fairly certain the mage was smiling, but he couldn't be sure.

"Are you ready to begin?" Adelaide asked when she finally found the king.

He kept his eyes set on the pair of women. "I was waiting for Elissa."

The party planner followed his gaze. "It seems she will be a while longer. Come, we can begin without her." He sighed and followed dutifully.

In the meeting room he leaned his elbows against the table in a most uncivil way. Adelaide looked at him across the heaps of fabric samples and table setting mark-ups with a disapproving stare, but he had grown used to it by then. She sighed, knowing she would get no more from the king than the lackluster enthusiasm he was giving at the moment and continued with her speech. "You still need to decide upon a theme, and color scheme, and fabric samples, and…"

At that moment the doors opened and Elissa waltzed in, head held high in regality. She smiled at her betrothed reassuredly, clearly recovered from whatever distress her conversation with Wynne had caused. He could sense reluctance beneath that grin but knew this wasn't the time to dwell on it. "Lady Cousland," Adelaide greeted, "So good to finally meet you. Your future husband has not been particularly… cooperative."

"Yes," Elissa sent Alistair a disapproving look that he knew was all in jest. "He can be very stubborn. But I am here now and I have a lot of ideas."

"Of course, your ladyship," Adelaide bowed her head diligently and dipped her quill in the nearby ink and readied her hand above the blank parchments.

"The wedding will be in spring," Elissa announced with conviction.

Adelaide smiled. "Certainly, and we could order daffodils and lilies..."

"No," the younger woman stated hardly, much to Alistair's surprise. "The wedding will be _this_ spring."

"But… That's less than a month away!" the planner responded as she formulated the math in her head.

Elissa remained unchanged. "Am I not the future queen? Do I not deserve the wedding I've planned since my childhood? I am marrying the _king_ , after all!"

Adelaide couldn't find an argument in this. "My lady," she started respectfully, "This is not something simple you ask."

Elissa's eyes sparked. "You think I don't understand that which I ask? The wedding will be this spring, and if you cannot accommodate my wishes I will find someone who can."

The color faded from Adelaide's face and Alistair felt slightly guilty. The woman was pushy and determined, but that was all a result of her taking her job very seriously. She swallowed and lowered her eyes. "Of course, my Lady. I will make the accommodations in due time."

Elissa grabbed the pad of paper Adelaide had been writing on and Alistair gasped in shock. He had considered many times how to get the woman to shut up but taking her writings from under her nose had never even occurred to him. The future queen read the notes carefully. "The colors will be blue with silver trimmings – an homage to the Grey Wardens. All of the nobles of Fereldan will be invited; Teryn Fergus Cousland, Arl Teagan…" She paused and looked at Alistair questioningly. "Arl?" Alistair made a gesture that promised he would explain later and she continued. "And if you can somehow track down our fellow veterans of the Blight their attendance would also be most welcome. Roses…" She smiled. "I like that. But make them white so they won't contrast with the blue linens." She thrust the paper back into Adelaide's arms. "I'll leave the rest to your discretion." Another thought suddenly occurred to her. "Except… I want my war hound there."

Adelaide smiled as much as she could manage. "It is Fereldan, after all," was all she said before exiting the room, defeated.

Alistair approached his fiancé, astonished and unnerved all at once. "You certainly know what you want," he commented quietly. Elissa sighed. She seemed tired, which worried Alistair. She stared at him and bit her lip while considering what to say but the proper words never came to her. He finally relieved the pressure to speak by offering, "Would you like to take a walk?"


	27. incredibly lucky

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 27**

" **incredibly lucky"**

 **AN: I couldn't resist.**

Spring was a month away but some of the flowers in the garden had bloomed early. Alistair stared intently at one of them. He considered how miraculous it was that life had found a way to push through this horrid winter and flourish. Elissa watched the back of his head worriedly. "Are you okay?"

He sighed. "I don't know. It's not a bad thing I just… I don't know how to take it all in." He turned to face her. "How did this happen?"

Elissa stifled a giggle. "Wynne told me she explained that to you already." He rolled his eyes and she felt slightly guilty. "I'm not sure why you're surprised. It's not as if we ever did anything to prevent this."

He kicked the dirt beneath his feet. "Yes, well…. That's mostly because I honestly didn't think it was possible. The other Wardens…"

"Maybe the other Wardens were wrong, or they lied… Maybe it's because we haven't been in the order very long, or maybe we're just _incredibly lucky_."

Despite the multitude of explanations Alistair still shook his head in disbelief. "I just…"

"Wynne confirmed it," Elissa continued to argue. She was starting to get angry. "I didn't believe her at first either, but… she knows what she's talking about. She did something _magical_ …"

He gently cupped a still unopened bud on a nearby bush. "How long?"

"Wynne said about a month. She wouldn't have caught it so early had I not approached her." She shrugged and blushed deeply. "I figure it was probably…"

He held up a hand and wordlessly silenced her. "I remember," was all he could say as he continued to stare at the plants before him. "We'll have to move up the wedding, or else the Bannorn will surely call for an Exalted March against me…"

"I already did that, remember?"

"Of course." He smiled faintly, regretting his immediate dismissal of his wife's innate tact as a politician. As he bit the inside of his lip, silence hung over the two like a heavy blanket and Elissa was clearly irritated. He didn't know what to say. He had no idea how to confront _this_. This was bigger than the Blight, and though he knew what reaction Elissa was looking for he just couldn't muster it. Fear gripped his heart and even the smallest of movements seemed arduous. "Eamon will be happy," he mumbled.

Elissa's hands flew into the air. "I don't care how Eamon will feel. I need to know how you feel! You seem miserable! Should I have kept this from you? Do you want me to go back to Highever?"

His eyes were filled with hurt when looked at her. "Of course not. Why would you even ask that?"

She refused to meet those sad amber irises and became as intensely interested in the plants as he had been. "Because you're clearly not happy. I… I guess I can't blame you... But you've said things before and I thought…"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I didn't want to be a templar, you know, and being a Grey Warden was better but I never wanted to fight a Blight. And I definitely didn't want to be king. What does all of that say to you?"

She stared at him blankly.

"I'm not very good with responsibility. I don't like it. I don't want it. It makes me feel like a babbling idiot wandering the wilds without any pants on. I know that I've already completely botched half a dozen things since becoming king and it's just inevitable I'll mess up more. That's if the bannorn doesn't decide to poison me, or I don't crack my head open falling off a horse or something just as embarrassing. And now, on top of all of that, there's _this_. It's just a million more responsibilities for me to fail at."

Elissa saw that he was flushed and breathing heavily. She cursed herself for offering to leave his side when he clearly needed her there, if for nothing more than to remind him of a few crucial facts. She placed her small hand, calloused from the grip of a sword, against his stubbled cheek and moved him to look at her. "I don't understand how you can look in the mirror and not see the incredible, smart, capable man I do. You're a new king, Alistair, and of course you've made mistakes. Of course you'll make more. But I know you; I know your heart, and I trust that you will do more good for Fereldan than you can even imagine right now."

He smiled tiredly and leaned into her hand. He still didn't believe her, but the confident look on her face sent a wave of relief over his body, even though he knew it would only return once he was alone in his bed, trying to find sleep. He was suddenly very happy to remember that their wedding date had been moved up significantly, and he would continue to have to sleep alone for little more than a month. "One month," he exhaled, recalling the other significance of this time period.

"Yes." Elissa looked sideways and clasped her hands in front of her. "It's been about one month. Which means…"

She examined a mental calendar, but Alistair got there first. "Harvestmere."

She looked back up at him; her deep blue eyes sparkled and her skin glowed. "That's right. By Harvestmere you'll be a father."


	28. the theme of our relationship

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 28**

" **the theme of our relationship"**

Alistair blinked his eyes open and was immediately met by the empty bottle of brandy that he had used the night before to calm his nerves and lull him into sleep. He sat up and rubbed his temples, partially regretting the decision, but was interrupted by a guard entering the room at the sound of his stirring.

"Your Majesty," the man began awkwardly. "The maids are here to help you ready yourself."

Alistair shook his head. "I don't need…" but Ellie, the round smiley woman he had long ago decided was his favorite pushed past the guard, followed by a horde of other women, and swiftly approached the king's bed. She whipped the covers off of him, causing him to instinctively gasp as he was suddenly revealed to the entire room in nothing but his smalls. Ellie didn't pause for a moment, though, as she gathered the dirty clothes he had thrown into the corner and passed them off to a young elf girl before physically pulling the king out of bed and pushing him into his private bathroom.

Buckets of hot water, which had clearly been heated repeatedly as the entirety of the castle waited for him to wake, were brought in and filled the porcelain tub. Against his will, Alistair's smalls were forcefully removed and he was shoved into the bath. He tried to speak up and argue that he could bathe himself, but the women simply chattered ceaselessly to one another as they soaped, scrubbed, and rinsed their monarch. They managed to wash parts of him he wasn't even aware existed before wrapping a soft towel around him. He did manage to convince them to allow him the right of drying himself, but as soon as the remaining water droplets left his body he was pulled back into the bedroom. The bed had been made and on it laid his fresh new clothes. Black trousers with a blue tunic and a leather doublet dyed midnight blue and fringed with silver fur. He remembered the tailor taking his measurements and describing the outfit that was to be made for him, but this was even more splendid than he had pictured at the time. He smiled and managed to summon his most kingly voice as he demanded the servants leave him alone to dress. They each bowed to him and left, Ellie promising a hearty breakfast once he was ready for it. Alistair turned back to the clothes and inhaled deeply. So this was what he was to wear on his wedding day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elissa sat on her bed and stared at the dress hung before her. She hadn't cared what it would look like before, allowing the tailor to decide for himself what would best suit her and the occasion, but suddenly she found herself reconsidering everything about it. Was it too frilly? Or not frilly enough? Would she trip over it? Or spill her drink on it? A knock at the door drew her out of these thoughts. "Come in," she called with a sigh, knowing who it was, but was surprised to see Alistair, happily munching on a muffin. He was dressed in blue finery and his hair had been neatly combed back. He looked handsome, but she found it hard to resist tousling his blonde locks back to their usual state. "You're not supposed to be here!" she chided him. "It's bad luck."

He crinkled his brow. "Do you remember how we met? Bad luck is sort of the theme of our relationship."

She rolled her eyes. "Did you need something, Alistair?"

He took another bite of muffin and spoke as he chewed. "Just wanted to make sure you weren't feeling nervous."

"About marrying you? Not at all. About having to look beautiful and regal and _very not pregnant_ in front of all of Fereldan's nobility? A little."

"Don't worry about it. They'll all be mesmerized by how beautiful and regal and very not pregnant I look."

She laughed and shoved him. "And how humble… I appreciate your checking up on me but you should probably get going before my handmaidens return. I only convinced them to leave me alone while I bathed."

"They let you bathe alone?! You'll have to teach me how to do that."

She laughed and pushed him out the door. "Later." He turned around and looked back at her before she closed the door. "After we're married."

He walked slowly through the halls, finishing his muffin and trying not to overthink. He passed a group of women clearly heading for Elissa's room and amusedly shook his head. He didn't want to return to his own quarters as he knew there would be a pack waiting for him, poised to comb his hair for the thousandth time and chastise him for the crumbs on his shirt. He couldn't go towards the kitchen or ballroom because there was far too much bustle in those areas. He eventually found himself on a balcony overlooking the city.

Denerim was the epitome of Fereldan. It was energetic, independent, fierce, and practically barbaric. Alistair laughed to himself as he realized how similar the city was to the woman he was about to marry. The Chantry had been so strict and overbearing he spent most of his life accepting the fact that a loving wife would never be a part of it, and as a result he never even bothered to imagine what his dream woman would be like. But as he thought it over now, he realized even as a young man all those years ago he would have described Elissa. Someone strong and intimidating, but also compassionate. A woman who knew how to get what she wanted but also cared that the people around her were happy and healthy. She would go out of her way to help a stranger, not hesitate to take down an adversary, and make him feel like he was the most important man in Thedas. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as the sun shone on the cragged Denerim streets. That was Elissa. And today she would become his wife.


	29. a beautiful story

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 29**

" **a beautiful story"**

The Chantry was closed to the public, but that didn't stop the citizens of Denerim from crowding the streets in excitement over the royal wedding. They drank and sang in honor of their new Queen long before the ceremony had even begun. No one even noticed the small red-haired lay sister who darted among the revelry toward the Chantry. Upon arriving she presented her invitation proudly and was allowed access into the house of worship. Inside, nobles mingles and gossiped while priestesses prayed and chanted. Leliana found it hard to decide among which group she belonged.

"Lady Cousland has been very reclusive lately," the nearby Sister Delphine whispered to the small group surrounding her. "I wonder if she's something to hide…"

Leliana stiffened unnoticeably and waited until the group dispersed to approach Delphine. They had met only briefly before, but she knew that this particular sister was known as the biggest gossip in the entire Orlesian Chantry.

"Ah, Leliana!" Delphine started at the sight of the younger woman. "How good to see you!"

"And how glad I am that our meeting could take place on such a wonderful occasion." Leliana looked about the room dreamily. "A beautiful story, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you not heard how the King and Lady Cousland met?"

Delphine lowered her gaze slightly. "They met as Wardens, burdened with ending the Blight."

"Oh," Leliana laughed sweetly. "But it was so much more than that! They were the only Wardens left in all of Fereldan. It was just the two of them set against the corruption of the Old Magisters, and in such hardship they banded together: not only as Wardens or allies, but as lovers. They found light in the dark, hope in desolation, love in the worst of times; even knowing that one of them would have to sacrifice themselves to save the world. Yet here they are. I believe the Maker himself must have protected them in that final battle, finding their love too pure to be destroyed."

Delphine's eyes widened and her expression shifted. "I… never thought of it like that. It is an… impressive tale, to say the least."

Leliana smiled softly. "I'm not sure if you heard but I travelled with them for some time, and I can honestly say I have never seen two people more in love. It is no wonder they did not delay their marriage. Who among us, after all, would wish to make such heroes as they wait any longer than necessary for the reward of eternal love? But I'm certain there are many waiting for your ear, Sister. I shall make my leave."

With a nod she disappeared into the crowd, praying that her attempt had been successful. It was not another twenty minutes until she heard mumbling throughout the room of how the Maker had blessed the union between Alistair and Elissa, and how their romance rivaled that of so many famous Fereldan heroes. She smiled and delicately popped an hors d'oeuvre into her mouth.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zevran stood in the back of the room while the ceremony took place. He was an invited guest, but understood that the presence of an elf among these well-dressed nobles would not go unnoticed, and did not wish to place any doubt upon his friends' reign. _Friends_ … The word was foreign to him until recently. The Crows did not have friends, only targets and non-targets. Elissa and Alistair had been one once, but now they were so much more. For so long he did not know how to handle such a relationship. He showered Elissa with hints and euphemisms purely because 'lover' was the only other title he knew how to associate with another person. But she had eyes for Alistair, and as he accepted that he realized that all he had ever needed from that strong, beautiful woman was her friendship, and she had offered it so willingly it surprised him that no other assassin had ever succeeded an attempt on her life. She was trusting, but guarded in a way he still could not comprehend.

Alistair was more wary of strangers, but the most loyal of allies once he grew to trust someone. Zevran recalled long conversations by the fire; questions the would-be Templar would ask of Crows, Anitva, and tattoos. He seemed so curious about the world, and yet fearful at the same time. Zevran found it endearing and hoped that his time as king would cure him of both. The Grand Cleric spoke some meaningful words the elf had not paid attention to and the rest of the room erupted in applause. He clapped along for a time before discreetly removing himself from the services.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was good ale. Most ale was good ale. Oghren grasped the mug in his hands and watched the people mill around him. Some danced, some laughed, some whispered and looked about suspiciously, and in the middle of it all were the Wardens. They stood tall and smiled brightly as they greeted their kind, but he laughed to himself as he remembered the pair slurring their words at Tapster's and slapping their knees at his dirty jokes. They were good people. It was the only reason he had bothered to show up.

He'd left Felsi behind. She'd been in a mood lately, and he didn't want it ruin his buzz; not that the stuffy nobles that surrounded him really helped with that. He took another swig and considered the happy couple. It was because of them he had come to peace with Branka's fate, because of them he'd come to the surface at all, and it was them and their noble cause that had allowed him to lift his weapon again without being crushed by his own doubt. They were busy now. Maybe he'd sneak in a word later, a short congratulations, but for now he simply held up a cup toward the King and Queen of Fereldan, the two heroes this country had needed most, and proceeded to drink in their honor.


	30. a gift

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 30**

" **a gift"**

Elissa shut her eyes and squeezed tighter. "I didn't realize how much I still missed you."

Fergus laughed in her arms and rubbed her back comfortingly. "I'll be back before you know it." He pushed her an arms' length away an examined his younger sister. A memory of a little girl running barefoot in the yard with her Mabari flashed across his mind. "Look at you. You're certainly not a 'pup' anymore. You're a fully fledged war hound!" He waved his arm in an arc dramatically. "Warden, Hero of Fereldan, Queen Elissa Theirin." She pouted at the title. "Regrets already?"

"I just realized… I'm not a Cousland anymore."

Fergus brought his hand down to cup his sister's chin gently. "You will always be a Cousland." He kissed her forehead and said his goodbyes.

Elissa turned to see a pair of guards waiting for her. "We're to show you to your new quarters." She followed them respectfully, without bothering to explain that she knew the way to Alistair's room quite well. _Their room_. It was empty when she arrived and the guardsmen left her to her privacy. She walked over to the curtains and gently felt the heavy fabric between her fingers. These were her curtains now, and the view from the window behind them would greet her every day. She went to sit on the bed and noted how comfortable it was. She'd come a long way from that thin bedroll with nothing but a flimsy tent and Alistair to keep the cold away. _Alistair…_

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

Elissa jumped off the bed and turned quickly, surprised by her husband's silent approach. He looked at her admiringly and she suddenly recalled that she was still in her glimmering wedding dress. "No, I don't believe you had time."

Alistair nodded and took a step closer. "Well, I meant to. I also meant to give you this." He held out a long package, wrapped in simple brown paper and twine.

She raised her eyebrows. "What's this?"

He laughed. "It's a gift. Surely you know what one is? I've certainly seen you hand out enough of them."

"Yes, of course I know what a gift is! I just… why are you giving me one?"

"Adelaide told me…" He blushed adorably. "She told me it's customary for a man to give his bride a gift on their wedding day. She even made suggestions: jewelry, perfume, and apparently it's quite fashionable for women in Orlais to keep these ugly little birds as pets…" Elissa hefted the package in her hands. It was too heavy to be any of those things. She started to unwrap it as Alistair continued. "I thought for a while about what to get, and then I had an idea…"

She pulled back the paper to reveal a dagger. The blade was silver and pristine and the handle was ornately detailed with leaves leading to a sculpted blooming rose that seemed to be growing out of the dagger's end. "It's beautiful," she whispered as she ran her fingers over the carvings.

Alistair rubbed the back of his neck. "I know you like practical things, and I…" His voice dropped lower. "I figured this would be a nice way to give you a rose that would never die."

Elissa felt emotion well up into her throat and silently forced herself not to cry. "It's perfect. I wish I'd gotten you something in return."

A sly smile crossed Alistair's face that made Elissa giggle when she looked up to see it. "Well, it is our wedding night. I'm sure you can think of something…"

"Perhaps I can." She put down her precious gift and, placing a hand on Alistair's chest, pushed him back onto the bed. He was swift enough to grab her waist so that she would tumble down on top of him, and their night began.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elissa nestled into Alistair while his arm slung over her protectively. He leaned down and barraged the top of her head with kisses. "What are you doing?" she laughed and looked up at him.

"I just realized I don't kiss my wife nearly enough."

She laughed harder and laid back down against him. "You'll have the rest of your life to fix that." Only the moonlight lit the room and Elissa examined the furniture filling it as closely as possible. She wondered if she should redecorate. She wasn't fond of that desk… or the bookshelf. Her thoughts wandered back to the bed they were lying in. "Alistair?" she spoke out to the darkness. "This is the king's room right?"

"That's what they told me."

"So that means this was where Cailan slept? Did they change the sheets?"

"I certainly hope so." Alistair shifted in bed and considered this further and added, "I'll ask for new ones, just to be safe. Maybe even a whole new bed. They can set it all up while we're gone."

"Gone? Are we going somewhere?"

Alistair and squeezed her as if forcing her not to run off while he explained. "Eamon has apparently set up a tour for us. We'll be travelling Fereldan to show the people how madly in love we are."

Elissa groaned. "Didn't we just travel Fereldan recently? I was sort of looking forward to staying in once place."

"It won't be long," he reassured. "Eamon says it's important for the people to feel a connection to us."

Elissa snuggled in closer and closed her eyes, wondering when Eamon's influence would lose hold over Alistair. The more she thought on the trip the less she hated it, though. She'd get to revisit a lot of places she had been to during the Blight and see how the people she'd met were faring. _This will be a good trip_ , she assured herself, _if not solely for the fact that Alistair will be there._


	31. the duty of the maker's children

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 31**

" **the duty of the Maker's children"**

Alistair could see Elissa struggling out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure how many towns they'd passed through since leaving Denerim on their Honeymoon tour, but it had clearly proven too much for his bride. She remained silent, nonetheless, pushing forward as she always did. He knew she was too proud to admit if she was exhausted and ask to stop, so he took it upon himself to solve the problem. Montioning with his hand to the head of his guard, who quickly rode up beside him, Alistair commanded, "We need to make camp."

"But…" The man stuttered and looked sideways, clearly not certain how to disagree with a monarch. "We're only…"

"We need to make camp." Alistair repeated, more authoritatively, and the guardsman silently conceded. Within a matter of minutes all horses were stopped, tents were set up, and a fire was swiftly built. Elissa walked a short distance away from the bustle and Alistair chose to give her some privacy, however he found that there was little for him to do other than watch the men who worked for him efficiently set up their camp. He shifted on his stance, uncomfortably acknowledging that he had no role in this situation, and started to miss his time travelling within a rag-tag group of friends and equally sharing the load.

Eventually, he resigned himself to bed. The tent provided for he and his wife was large, and he couldn't comprehend why. Did anyone need more room than was necessary to lay their body on the ground? He sat on his bedroll and looked at the empty space around him. There were a few lanterns, packs filled with clothes, and even a pitcher of water sitting in a porcelain basin. He wondered if his escorts understood that he and Elissa had spent months fighting Darkspawn on a daily basis while on the run from Loghain's men and assassins, often going days without even bathing. They may be noble, but they were not soft.

Elissa crawled in and the familiar sight brought a flutter to Alistair's heart that he had not felt in a long time. It was silly, he knew, but still couldn't stop himself from blushing and turning away when she began undressing. He was still staring down at his pillow when Elissa plopped down beside him and groaned. "Tired?" he asked, lifting his gaze to rest on her.

"I'm fine," she argued and Alistair huffed at her stubborn pride.

"Fine. Next time I see you lagging behind I'll just move on without you."

At this, Elissa sat up and stared at him defiantly. "I have never _lagged behind_ in my entire life!"

He chuckled. "So then you were so far ahead of us you went around the world?"

She grabbed her pillow and hit him with it. "You shouldn't tease me!" She pulled the pillow back before he could grab it from her and narrowed her eyes. "I'm in a very delicate state."

This made Alistair rethink his retaliation. "I'm sorry," he sighed and leaned back on his hands. "I'm sure another trek across Fereldan was the last thing you wanted right now."

Elissa shrugged. "It's not so bad. I understand why Eamon set it up, I just…" She placed her pillow back in its place behind her and laid on it, absentmindedly resting a hand over her stomach. "I'm tired, and nauseous, and my feet are killing me. I'll keep pushing forward, you know that, but I wish there was someone to talk to. Someone who's done all of this before. I wish Wynne hadn't returned to the Circle..." She pouted, making Alistair's heart melt.

"Did you tell Fergus?"

Elissa shook her head. "I didn't want to burden him with keeping our secret." Tracing her bellybutton she asked, "Did you tell Eamon?"

"No. I didn't want to hear him say 'I told you so'."

She raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously. "I thought you said he'd be happy."

Alistair dipped his head back and laughed. "Oh, he'll be quite pleased that we've managed to produce an heir. It's the timing he's going to have trouble with. He did try to warn us after all… Well, me specifically."

Elissa rolled onto her side, resting her chin in her palm and staring at the other Warden intently. "So he sat you down and explained to you about the birds and the bees?" Alistair's face immediately reddened, encouraging Elissa to continue. "When a mommy and daddy nug love each other very much…"

"He never said any of that!" Alistair quickly interrupted her.

She nodded knowingly, an evil grin twisting across her face. "Right, he probably assumed the Chantry took care of that. Surely they told you how it's the duty of the Maker's children to beget yet more children until Thedas is flooded with Andraste's disciples?"

He let out a wet snort. "I was lotted to be a Templar. They told me to stay away from women who weren't fellow Templars or priests." He eyed his wife as his face cooled down. "Clearly I was never good at following instructions." She leaned forward and planted a lingering kiss on his lips, and he stared into her blue eyes after they parted. "What would Sister Fiona think of me now?"

"Oh yes," she breathed, their faces still very close. "You've become such a degenerate. King, husband, soon to be father…"

He reached out, gently stroking her abdomen and kissed her again. "Maker preserve me."


	32. this is unprecedented

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 32**

" **this is unprecedented"**

Redcliffe had rebuilt since Connor. Buildings were mended, commerce was restored, and the Chantry was emptied of the temporary homeless. Elissa almost didn't recognize the town as she descended the steep slope leading into it. It was more colorful than she remembered, and the air smelled sweeter, though that may have been due to the bakery nearby. A crooked smile crossed her face as she mentally noted that Sten would have insisted they stop there had it been open during their first visit.

Crowds had gathered in the center of town, hoping to get a glimpse of their new king and queen. Despite visiting many similar places along the road, Elissa still wasn't entirely sure what to do in front of the hoards of excited citizens. They had fallen into a pattern, though, that seemed to please the masses. Alistair would make a speech: He'd mention his father's and brother's legacies and the crowd would cheer. He'd describe the death of the Archdemon, always in increasingly colorful terms, and they'd go absolutely wild. And finally, he would formally introduce his wife, the Hero of Fereldan. Elissa smiled and tried to look pretty and composed like her mother always had. She never spoke more than a few 'thank you's and 'it's an honor's. The entire event was resolved with the newlyweds sharing a kiss, as their people looked on happily.

As the guards forced the crowds to disperse, Teagan greeted the couple. "So good to see you," he said, pulling Alistair into a hug before moving to kiss Elissa on the cheek. "You look well. Marriage certainly seems to agree with you."

"I think we've all been looking better since the Blight ended," Alistair answered, glancing about the town. "Including Redcliffe. You've done a wonderful job here."

Teagan shrugged. "The people rebuilt their homes themselves. I merely did my best to support them. In truth, I'm still settling into the role of Arl. You two must be tired from your trip. Come, preparations have already been made for you at the castle."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A feast was presented before them and Alistair dug in hungrily while discussing matters of the arling with Teagan. Elissa tried to listen, but the sights and smells on the table made her sick and she spent most of her time trying to look like she wasn't.

"My Lords," a servant spoke from the door. "There are some visitors here to see the King and Queen."

"They're not accepting visitors tonight," Teagan responded angrily. "Tell whoever it is to come back tomorrow when our guests have properly eaten and rested."

The servant shifted. "Ser, it is the Wardens of Orlais."

"Wardens?" Elissa and Alistair echoed.

The servant nodded. "They've crossed the Frostbacks in order to speak with you. They seem… impatient."

Teagan was still annerved, but at a loss for words.

"We'll meet with them," Elissa announced, abruptly standing. She was curious what the Wardens wanted, but was more eager to get away from the meal.

Teagan walked them to the library but Alistair insisted he not come in with them. "The Wardens are a secretive bunch," he explained and Teagan unenthusiastically obliged.

Elissa had never seen the Wardens at their best. At Ostagar they were ill-prepared and unorganized. The Fereldan Wardens simply hadn't had the time to form themselves into the elite order they were rumored to be, but the Orlesians were another story entirely. Their silver armor shined even in the low light of the candles, making the griffon emblem look like it was about to jump off their chests and fly into the night. There were only five of them, but they held themselves as though they could take on an army of Darkspawn by themselves. Elissa hadn't known what to expect from this meeting, but was surprised to find herself feeling incredibly intimidated.

A tall man with a thick beard stepped forward. From his armor Elissa noted that he wasn't just a Warden, he was the Orlesian Commander of the Grey. He nodded toward her without smiling. "It is an honor to meet the Warden responsible for killing the Archdemon… especially since you should be dead." Elissa and Alistair gulped and glanced at each other, both struggling to find the words to explain their unique situation, but the Warden-Commander held up a hand to stop them. "Don't worry; I'm not here to grill you on the subject. Though I read your report, and rest assured we will continue to look into the matter." His dark eyes shimmered with suspicion, but soon moved on. "I am here to discuss the matter of the Fereldan Wardens."

"Unfortunately there are none," Alistair responded quietly, shaking his head. "Not since Ostagar."

The Warden-Commander raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? I thought I saw two perfectly capable Wardens standing before me."

"I didn't mean…" Alistair stuttered. "We're not exactly… Fereldan needs more than us."

The bearded man nodded. "That's why I'm here. The Fereldan order must be rebuilt."

"I agree. I've already given Amaranthine to the Wardens…"

"They will need more than land. They need a leader. And who better than a veteran of the Blight?"

Alistair took an unintentional step back. "That's not… That wouldn't…"

A smile cracked on the Warden-Commander's face. "I've no plans to remove you from your throne and plunge your country into a civil war." His smile became even more wicked. "Though you once pledged your life to the Wardens and I certainly have the authority to do so. But why would I want a recruit with too many political ties when I could have the one they refer to as the Hero of Fereldan?" His eyes shifted to Elissa and her heart stopped. Seeing the look of horror on her face he crinkled his brow. "You do realize this is unprecedented? For someone who has been a Warden for as short a time as you to be promoted to leading an entire country's order is unheard of!"

Elissa attempted to compose herself and speak confidently, though she felt herself trembling. "It's not that I don't appreciate your faith in my abilities… but Alistair and I are married now. You would be taking me off a throne as well."

The Commander waved his hand in dismissal. "Queens are more easily replaced."

Alistair clearly had a response to this, but Elissa placed a palm on his arm. She was glad to see that it both stopped him from saying something he would regret and served to steady her hand. "I'm sorry you came all this way, but I have to decline. Surely one of the Orlesian Wardens is better suited."

The Warden was clearly at a loss for words. He left his mouth slightly open while he just stared at the young woman who had denied the position of a lifetime. "Perhaps she's right." An icy voice came from a lithe female elf standing at the Warden-Commander's right. Elissa had noticed this woman staring intently at her from the moment she entered the room. Her cold and calculating gaze hadn't helped Elissa get over her sense of intimidation.

"What do you mean?"

The elf's stare remained on Elissa while she spoke. "It may be wiser to send one of our own to Fereldan. I do not think the Hero is fit for the position."

Elissa forced her pride into the pit of her stomach in order to keep quiet at this comment. The strange woman was, after all, arguing to keep Elissa at court as she wanted.

"Enough riddles from you, Liani! What are you getting at?"

The so-called Liani narrowed her eyes. "My mother was a midwife in our alienage. I was studying as her apprentice when I learned I was much better suited to kill Darkspawn." Her commander huffed impatiently and Liani finally explained. "She's pregnant."

The room grew silent and if all eyes hadn't been on Elissa before, they were now. "Oh," the Warden-Commander said simply.

"You're not surprised?" Elissa asked.

The man shrugged. "Should I be? These things happen, and annoyingly catchy songs of the Fereldan Wardens' love enduring the Blight can be heard in taverns across Orlais." Elissa and Alistair's eyes met briefly as they shared the same thought. _Leliana_.

"But isn't it unusual for Wardens to have children?" Alistair chimed in.

"Yes, but it's also unusual for them to marry or rule countries." He folded his arms and scratched his beard thoughtfully. "The more I think on it, actually, the less surprised I am. The two of you are the least Warden-like Wardens I've ever seen. Perhaps it would be better to send someone else to Amaranthine." He dropped his arms to his sides and motioned for the others in his entourage to follow. "We'll take our leave, Wardens. I'll send word when a new Commander of the Grey has been chosen."

They moved to leave, their shiny armor clinking past the newlyweds, who stood stark still in shock. "Wait," Elissa called out as the Commander stood in the open doorway. "We haven't exactly shared our news just yet…"

The man nodded silently and left. Liani remained a moment longer, icy blue eyes still fixed on Elissa. "Don't worry," she said in what she probably felt was a soothing voice. "If there's one thing the Grey Wardens are good at it's keeping a secret."


	33. a bright future

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 33**

" **a bright future"**

Alistair stabbed at the last chunk of meat on his plate with his knife and popped it into his mouth happily. He sighed in contentment, relieved to finally be back in the Denerim Palace with its very talented chef. _Back home,_ he mentally corrected himself. It was going to take more time for him to get used to calling it that. He sat alone in the small dining room with nothing but the sound of his own chewing. Elissa had another bout of nausea and chose to stay in their room. He swallowed his food quickly when a servant entered to take away his empty plate. Upon turning to ask if some food could be sent to his wife he realized the young man was very pale and trembling. "Are you all right?"

"I'm f…fine," the servant responded, shakily stacking plates and cutlery.

Alistair set his large hand on the man's small forearm, silently instructing him to drop the dishes, which he did clumsily. Alistair could feel from this small contact that the man was also cold and sweaty. "You're no good to anyone if you're ill. You should be in bed." An older woman who was clearly irritated entered the room. Alistair recognized her as one of the head servants. "This man is sick," he said, taking his hand off the man's arm and standing authoritatively. "He needs to go home."

The woman huffed. "Another one? Half the palace has come down with illness."

Alistair frowned. "Is it serious?"

"It doesn't appear to be, but I've already sent so much of my staff home I can hardly get anything done! It's you soldiers' fault. They clearly brought something back with them from one of the villages you visited."

"We should call in some healers from the Circle," he thought out loud.

"Already done, my lord. In fact, I sent our house healer to check on the Queen less than an hour ago. You should go see her yourself."

The woman seemed quite proud of herself, and Alistair initially nodded along, his mind on the thousand other things that would have to be done. But then he realized: a healer was checking on Elissa. Without explanation he exited the room and raced for his quarters. He rushed through the doors to find Elissa sitting on the edge of the bed and the healer packing her things into a latched box. The mage beamed at him excitedly. "I'll leave you two to speak," she said and left followed by a Templar Alistair hadn't even realized was standing watch in the corner.

Elissa leaned back on her hands and looked at Alistair amusedly. "So, you're never going to guess what the healer told me. We're going to have a baby!" She laughed and shook her head, her red hair shifting about her face.

"You must have been so surprised," he answered sarcastically, sitting beside her on the bed. He sighed. "I guess the secret's out?"

"She said she wouldn't tell anyone, but the Templar… you know what terrible gossips they are." She sat up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his shoulder. "We couldn't keep it to ourselves forever," she said, nuzzling against him.

He wrapped an arm around her and squeezed. "I'm happy we won't have to keep quiet, but there was a reason we didn't tell anyone. What if everyone figures out when this all started? What will they say?"

"Well, what could they say?"

"That we broke Chantry law and our child is as much of a bastard as I am." He dropped his face into his free hand.

Elissa nodded. "They could say that. Maybe a few of them even will, but not most of them. Alistair the people adore you! I saw it firsthand. When they look at you they see hope. Who cares how this child came to be? It serves as a representation of all you offer Fereldan: a bright future. Would those few nobles who speak against us prefer that the next ruler be chosen by another barbaric duel?"

Alistair peeked out from behind his hand and eyed his wife. "Is there any way you could write all that down for me?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Landsmeet met less than two weeks later. It was Alistair's first as King and he fretted over how he would lead people who had been bred for their positions, while he still felt very much like the little boy sleeping in Eamon's stables. Things went smoothly, nonetheless, and after the trade deals and border disputes were resolved, it came time to make the announcement he and Elissa had decided was due. She whispered notions of confidence into his ear before he stood from the throne and cleared his throat authoritatively.

"My fellow Fereldans," he began, voice still shakier than he wished. "I'd like to conclude this Landsmeet with a few words. This country has been through a lot recently: a Blight, a tyrant, the threat of civil war…" He inhaled deeply. "I may not be the person you all wanted on the throne, but I'd like to be the person who provides what Fereldan needs: protection, stability, and hope. My father and brother did great things, and I hope to follow in their footsteps." The nobility clapped and cheered at this, and Alistair gained confidence. "And that brings me to announce my first major contribution to this country and what I believe will remain my greatest. I believe you're all familiar with my wife, the Hero of Fereldan." The room erupted as Elissa moved to stand beside her husband. She blushed heavily and Alistair beamed at the adoration his people had for her. "Together, I am happy to announce that we are able to give Fereldan a bright future, a stable throne… an heir to the Theirin line!"


	34. to judge her

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 34**

" **to judge her"**

Alistair was surprised to hear that his wife was in the east wing. Since permanently moving into the palace she had deliberately avoided entering that part, once describing it to him as "more tainted than the two of us combined." But there she was, sitting amongst a pile of furniture, rifling through drawers and boxes nonchalantly. "Are you looking for something?" he asked, approaching her cautiously.

She threw a golden bracelet onto the pile behind her and responded, "Just cleaning up."

Examining the heap he found it composed of precious jewels and immaculate jewelry. "And what do you intend to do with all of this?"

Elissa glanced behind her briefly. "I don't really care. Give it to charity, I suppose. It all belonged to Anora."

He recalled that these chambers had been the former queen's. It was no secret that Anora and Cailan retained their own private quarters long after their marriage and this was where the queen made her home. Elissa tossed more metal onto the pile and grabbed for a small white jewelry box before her. "What made you finally decide to clean this place up?"

Elissa paused, looking about the spacious room she was sitting in. "I thought it would make a nice nursery," she responded, unthinkingly placing a hand on her growing stomach. Alistair smiled in response and silently allowed her to continue. Anora's former maid, Erlina, entered the room just as Elissa was about to toss away a locket she found in the jewelry box.

"No!" the elf cried and lunged toward the queen.

Elissa looked up at her suspiciously. "What is it?" She played with the locket in her hand.

Erlina realized she had acted out of turn and clearly regretted this. "It was my lady… Er, Anora's. A gift from her father," Erlina eyed the locket eagerly. "It was very precious to her."

The queen turned the item over in her hand and looked at it more intently. A swift gesture told the elf that she was free to leave, which she did quickly but Elissa continued to examine the piece of jewelry. "What ever happened to her?" she asked her husband, who was suddenly sitting beside her amidst the boxes and piles.

"How should I know?" he responded, holding an ornate mirror before his face and examining his eyebrows intently.

Elissa scoffed. "You're kidding, right?"

The king looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

Elissa's demeanor quickly changed to one of confusion. "You sentenced Anora," she continued. "What exactly did you decide?"

Alistair paused, staring blankly into space. "I was supposed to sentence her?"

Elissa's attitude was now somewhere between shock and rage. "What do you mean? Of course you were! You sent her to the dungeons when you were declared king. Are you seriously telling me she's been there ever since?"

Alistair looked at his nails attentively. "I… suppose I forgot." At Elissa's loud huff he sat up straight and responded sarcastically, "It's not as if I had other matters to deal with, of course."

Elissa returned to the locket in her hand. "Then you should decide soon."

Alistair silently nodded in agreement. He looked about the room as if seeing it with new eyes. This was where Anora had spent her time. She'd set up the room in her taste with ornate furniture and boxes filled with elaborate jewelry. Now it was to become the bedroom of an infant, and he considered what that would mean to the woman; the woman he had left in the dungeons for many months while he forgot his duties. The royal guilt that swept over him was increased when he saw Elissa looking back at the locket that belonged to the former queen. She clutched it in her grip, clearly making some definite decision and her eyes met her husband's. "You need to judger her…. Soon."

He nodded in response.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alistair leaned his elbow against the armrest of the throne. He rubbed his temples tiredly, but knew there was more to do; more to decide. Elissa, in a much less elaborate seat to his right, placed a gentle hand on his arm and he smiled softly at her.

Two soldiers entered and forced Anora onto her knees before the king she had refused fealty. Her golden hair had grown longer these past months and was loosely pulled away from her face rather than in her usual delicate braids. She was thinner and paler, and Alistair's stomach knotted. When she placed a look of utter disgust upon him, he didn't resent her for it and shifted in his seat. "Anora," he began, trying to remain strong against the loathing he knew was due him, "In the past you have refused to acknowledge my title as King of Fereldan. Do you stand by this decision?"

The former queen glanced downward briefly before looking back up at the monarch determinedly. "Yes."

Alistair sighed. "Then I have no choice." The air in the room grew heavy and tense. The king hadn't made his decision known to anyone, even his wife who wondered if he hadn't simply waited until this exact moment to decide. The soldiers' breath caught in their throats and Anora shut her eyes in patient acceptance of what was to come. "You are hereby exiled from Fereldan."

Anora opened both eyes in surprise. "That… is your sentence?"

Alistair nodded. "I will not make you a martyr for anyone fool enough to follow you. Instead you will be forced to live out the rest of your life knowing you may never return to your homeland. I believe that is as much punishment as you deserve."

The soldiers pulled Anora onto her feet and prepared to drag her away, but Elissa stood and stopped them. She approached the woman and spoke to her in a hushed voice, "It is unfortunate it had to end this way."

Anora eyed the queen who had so quickly replaced her. Though she knew deep in her heart that she could rule this country more competently than any other, she couldn't deny the advantages Elissa held. While Anora had been the daughter of a hero, Elissa managed to become one herself, Elissa's husband remained the only known heir of Calenhad, and, as she couldn't help but notice the bump at her stomach, Anora reluctantly accepted the fact that Elissa was clearly giving Fereldan the heir she had never been able to produce with Cailan. Elissa slapped a hand on Anora's shoulder and her other one grabbed the woman's fist possessively. "Good luck." It wasn't until the queen returned to her seat and the soldiers had pulled her halfway out of the room that Anora realized the Queen had forced something into her hand. She smiled at the sight of the golden locket. She had lost her title, her husband, and her father to the Blight, but she managed to retain this token. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep her pressing onward . She would never admit it vocally, but she silently thanked Elissa for giving her at least that.


	35. daisy

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 35**

" **daisy"**

Alistair walked through the Alienage with Valendrian. Though he was unable to convince his guard to let him anywhere near the place without them, he did insist the metal-clad men kept a polite distance so as not to intimidate the elves who were unused to nobles visiting their homes unless it was to further suppress them.

"We've managed to repair most of the buildings so far, and maintain a clean water supply." Valendrian gestured toward the street. While the houses were still dilapidated compared to normal standards, many of them displayed fresh brick walls and new roofs, and the elves who watched the king suspiciously from the sides of the street seemed to have more color in their cheeks than Alistair remembered. "Thanks wholly due to the Crown's generous funding."

Alistair frowned. "It wasn't as generous as it should have been. I'd still like to build a health clinic so you don't have to go trusting Tevinter slavers the next time someone gets sick, but the Denerim Arl is putting up quite the fight." He sighed. "I guess even kings don't get everything they want."

"If I can speak candidly," Valendrian began, "your short reign has helped my people more than all of your predecessors whom I've lived through. And we greatly appreciate everything you've done for us."

Alistair blushed and smiled, and the two men continued to examine the Alienage. Shianni met them at the large tree in the center of the elven district. The three spoke of what was left to do, when it could supposedly get done, and how the elves would fare in the meantime. Thought Alistair constantly worried that what he offered wasn't good enough, his two companions seemed happy with any notion of kindness from someone of his station.

Eyes continuously watched the group from shuttered windows or even openly, standing cross-armed on the sides of the street, but none ever ventured too close. Until two small feet pushed past a wall of grown calves and shins and ran unabashedly toward the king. She stopped in front of him, green eyes dancing at the gleaming of his metal accessories and two brown pigtails hanging limply beside each ear. A woman ran after the child, clearly her mother, yelling some curse Alistair couldn't understand. She stopped a step behind her daughter and apologized profusely.

Alistair shook his head and bent on one knee to look the young girl in the eye. "What's your name?" he asked gently.

"Hanna," she answered quietly. Her bravery had been enough to get her out there, but was faltering under the unusual man's gaze.

"That's a very pretty name." He noticed a white daisy held tightly in her small fist. "Is that for me?" he asked with his most charming smile.

She shook her head 'no' and his face fell slightly. "It's for the queen," she explained.

"Of course," Alistair chuckled. "I could make sure she gets it, if you like."

The girl paused, but then nodded and gingerly handed over the flower. Alistair stood and the child was guided away by her mother, who mouthed a silent, "Thank you." As the king left, he noticed the eyes watching him had softened somewhat. A few women smiled at him sweetly, and a handful of men sent him an approving nod. He met his guards at the gate, head held high, smiled plastered on his face, and daisy held proudly in his hand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The two men standing guard outside his bedroom warned Alistair that the Queen had already gone to sleep, but he shrugged this off as a mere warning to be quiet until he entered the room and found it to be pitch black. He moved forward slowly, feeling hesitantly with his toes before each step. Eventually, he made it to the attached bathroom, where he found a candle. As he felt every surface in the room for some matches he suddenly found himself, for the first time ever, wishing he was a mage who could shoot flames from his fingertips. Eventually, he found the matches, struck one, and lit his candle.

In the dim light of the flame he discovered a bowl and filled it with water from a pitcher still sitting around since the morning's washings. He placed the daisy in the bowl and put it on the windowsill, where he knew the first light of morning would shine down upon it. Satisfied that the stem would survive, he changed into his sleeping clothes and climbed under the covers of his bed.

Elissa stirred at the movement and turned to face him. Rubbing her eyes and glancing out the window she noted, "You're home late."

"Sorry," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead. She seemed satisfied by this and rested back onto her pillow, but Alistair lay awake for some time, arms resting behind his head.

"Elissa?" he called, testing how conscious his wife remained. She grunted in response and he decided that was enough to continue. "What do you think of the name Daisy? For a girl?"

Elissa lifted herself up and stared at him groggily through the darkness. A smile crossed her lips as she responded, "I think it's adorable."

Alistair nodded and his wife laid back down, nestling into his chest. _Daisy…_ He tossed the name over again in his head. He liked it.


	36. Grey Wardens don't have children

**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **Chapter 36**

" **Grey Wardens don't have children"**

Elissa cradled her daughter in her arms and couldn't imagine anything could ever feel more right. The room was warm, the sheets were soft, and the air was sweetly scented by the multitudes of beautifully arranged flowers friends and colleagues had sent for the princess' birth. Elissa sighed blissfully and leaned her head back on the fluffy pillow. She wasn't sure how long she stayed like that before a loving kiss was planted gently on her forehead.

"How are my girls?" Alistair asked as he pulled up a chair to sit and caressed his daughter's pink cheek.

"Perfect," his wife responded, watching him under heavy lids.

The serenity of the moment was impeded when the door flew open. Elissa sat up taller and clutched the baby tightly as she watched a group of dark figures enter the room. Their features eventually became clearer until she was able to recognize them as the Orlesian Grey Wardens. The air was tight with anticipation and she felt Alistair stand stiffly.

"Was there something you needed?" he asked in a hoarse voice that Elissa knew was attempting to hide his own uneasiness.

The Commander of the Grey's eyes seemed colder than Elissa remembered and his tone was darker. "We're here for the child."

The baby cried out slightly as she was pulled in even closer to her mother's chest. "What are you talking about?" Elissa demanded. "We've done nothing wrong! You said so when we told you about the baby!"

The Commander folded his large arms. "I said I wasn't surprised. Of course it's possible for two Wardens to have children, but there's a reason they normally don't. It isn't safe."

"What do you mean?" Elissa's voice became high and pleading. She turned to Alistair, who held his chin in his hand and stared at the floor. "Alistair?"

"He's right, Elissa," the king said with grave determination. "We have to give them the baby."

"I will not give up Daisy!" Elissa cried.

Alistair turned to her, his brow creased in concern and. He shook his head slowly. "We never should have named it."

Elissa felt like she couldn't breathe. It was bad enough the Wardens had turned on her, but now Alistair? And he hadn't just betrayed her, but their child as well! What did everyone think was so frightening about an infant? She looked down at the small body in her arms and shrieked. Throwing the bundle wrapped in a soft white blanket across the room, she crawled out of bed to stand behind her husband as they all watched what had once been an innocent baby girl transform into a bloodthirsty Darkspawn. The Wardens readied their weapons and began to fight the Hurlock that quickly grew into an Alpha and then a full-grown Ogre. Elissa shut her eyes and covered her ears but voices kept ringing in her head. _"This is why Grey Wardens don't have children…"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She sat up in bed. Someone was screaming, but it took a moment for her to realize it was her. She covered her mouth to quiet it, but couldn't stop her body from sweating and shaking violently. _It was a dream, just a dream…_ The words failed to comfort her. She suddenly felt like nothing could ever comfort her again, until Alistair wrapped his arms around her and pulled her head into his chest. It was a while before she could speak, but he didn't even try to make her. He stroked her back and kissed her hair until she finally looked up at him feebly. "I had a nightmare."

"I figured," he said, pushing her head back down. She didn't fight him and stared at the hair on his stomach. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Elissa shut her eyes tightly and silently wished they shared the same nightmares like they had during the Blight. Back then she never had to relive the horrors of her dreams; he already understood. Her mouth felt dry when she opened it and the words made her stomach churn, but she attempted to explain. "We had the baby. It was a girl."

Alistair stiffened slightly and Elissa knew all the nightmares that could come from that sentence were running through his mind. No doubt he had also considered the worst possible outcomes of their child's birth a thousand times over. But she was fairly certain he had never come up with this. "And?" he asked, reluctance evident in his voice.

Elissa swallowed hard and dug her face deeper into his torso. "It… it… The baby turned into a Darkspawn!" She bit her lip, waiting for his response, but after less than a minute he burst out laughing. She lifted herself off of him and watched as he writhed in fits of giggles. "It was horrible!"

He wiped a tear from his eye and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure it was. I'm sorry, but it's… It's just so ridiculous."

She looked away while he snorted back more laughter. Just a moment ago the thought of giving birth to Darkspawn had made her heart stop and skin grow cold, but the more she thought on it now the more amusing she realized the concept was. Soon she started to giggle, then guffaw, until she found herself gasping for air beside her husband, chuckling together in the wee hours of the morning. The hilarity of the situation eventually died down and they fell back into their soft sheets, staring at the ceiling in happy silence.

Alistair turned toward her, whispering in her ear, "You don't have anything to worry about. Our baby is going to be just as human as you and I."

Elissa nodded and felt her round belly. She pressed into her skin slightly and felt a kick in response. _Human_ , she assured herself. _A little warrior._


End file.
